Scream For Me
by Moonlight Memories
Summary: Dreams are not meant to infringe on reality.When they do, the only thing Hinata can do is to call that name, the name of both her salvation and her destruction.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you like it…

* * *

"Hello again." 

It was whispered, but in the silent room, it had the effect of a gunshot. Her shoulders stiffened involuntarily, her eyes wide with terror. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. Fear ran through her veins, paralyzing her. The fear she had was completely unnatural.

"Scream for me, Hinata-sama."

Her heart skipped a beat.

This was ridiculous, she told herself. The young man in front of her was **not** Neji nii-san. It was a dream, merely a dream. Yet she could never forget her fear. No, Neji would never hurt her. Not anymore. Hadn't she seen it in his eyes? He would no longer tried to hurt her. Quite the contrary, in fact. He truly became her protector, her guardian, but strove to avoid her as much as he could.

This apparition was very life-like, though.

In any case, she reasoned, this person had never tried to hurt her. No, she would not call him Neji nii-san. She _knew,_ just knew that he couldn't be Neji nii-san. Although this person had only ever threatened her, he was not Neji nii-san.

Perhaps he was someone else.

He had only threatened her; had never hurt her. She wouldn't be afraid, she promised herself.

"Hello," she replied. "Have you come to see m-me again?"

"Oh yes. Why should I bother to see anyone else, Hinata-sama? **You** are the only one I am meant to protect. No one else will bother to see you, either."

"P-Please drop the honourific. I k-know that you aren't N-Neji nii-san."

"Perhaps, but who would I be then?"

"Y-You are just a dream," she replied, nodding her head vigorously, as if doing so would ascertain the fact.

"Oh dear. I see I've left the wrong impression on you. No, I'm not just a dream. I'm your dream, or should I say, your worst nightmare. I will correct that, then. You are right in one aspect, though. I am not your cousin."

" The Chuunin exams… Y-You've been exploiting m-my fear"

"Yes, quite right. I see that you are an intelligent girl."

* * *

Thud. 

Thump!

Hearing such strange noises coming out of Hinata's room, Neji reluctantly went to investigate. He wouldn't enter her room if he had the choice, but what if something had happened to her? He noticed that Hinata had fallen off her bed. Good gracious, it was two in the morning!

Carefully, he carried his younger cousin back onto her bed.

"I k-know that you aren't N-Neji nii-san," he heard her mutter in her sleep.

What was she dreaming about? Him? In any case, it wouldn't do to eavesdrop. If anyone found out, he would be in trouble. Still, Hinata looked like she was feeling very uncomfortable.

Then, she screamed.

So it was not a pleasant dream. Still, he should not interrupt it. Blood, warm and sticky, poured out of a wound just below her shoulder.. Strange, it wasn't there before. She could not have reopened a wound, she had no injuries before… he would have noticed.

Then, her thigh begin bleeding, shortly followed by another loud scream.

Was there something about her that he had not noticed earlier?

" Hinata-sama! Wake up!!"

* * *

"Alright, how about this, Hinata-chan, I'll give you something… a memento to remember me by." 

"Memento?" She asked, curious in spite of herself.

He raised a curved sword, a sword she presumed to be his. It glimmered in the dark room. Then he cut her back. She screamed. "Convincing enough, Hinata-chan?" Nightmares, she knew, only went away when one faced their fear. The wound hurt, but she gritted her teeth and shook her head.

" What a pity. Allow me to show you the error of your way."

Then, he slashed mercilessly at her thigh. She cried out again, and knew with a sudden certainty that he was no mere dream.

" What do you think of that, Hinata-chan?"

She was about to reply, when she heard his voice, her real Neji nii-san call out.

" Hinata-sama! Wake up!!"

" I seem to be fading," she murmured, shocked, as she forced her eyelids open.

* * *

She eyelids fluttered like a trapped butterfly before she opened the lavender jewels that were known as her eyes. The pain on the back of her arm as well as the one of her thigh hadn't faded. 

" I'm glad you're awake, Hinata-sama. What happened?"

For a second, she thought she was still in that dark room. When did he get so close? No, this was Neji nii-san. Her Neji nii-san. In this Neji's eyes, she saw protection.

" Is something the matter?" she asked.

" You bled for no reason! I…" and he looked away. "I did not hurt you."

She saw the crimson liquid on her bedsheets. The wounds on her arm and her thighs felt more real than ever. This time, she did not attempt to stop herself. She screamed as loudly as she could.

All he could do was to try and calm her.

Both awkward and reluctant, he put his arms around her. "It'll be fine."

" I-It won't, b-because he'll be b-back." She was stuttering more than ever. She must have frightened out of her wits, he realized.

"I k-know he w-will."

* * *

A/N: Here ends my first installment of this story. Hoped you liked it. And yes, it can also be viewed as a oneshot. Please give me your opinion! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To all reviewers, thank you so much! To those who actually got to this page, I'm glad you like it.

* * *

Abruptly torn out of the dream, he had no choice but to resign himself to wake. He could never go back to sleep after he was woken. The body had started itself.

_That dream was interesting. This girl… my subconscious must like her. How did I know her name? There were so many details… Oh well, dreams are curious in their own way. After all, that girl… Hinata, was it? She's a figment of my mind._

_Only a dream…_

_Pity…_

_She was so beautiful in her blood._

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

* * *

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata winced, her body shaking involuntarily. He had called her that too. That man… the one who was not Neji nii-san. The one who had hurt her, even though he was just a dream. The one she feared most…All of a sudden, she felt completely vulnerable.

No, she told herself, Shino was not him either. Shino would never injure her intentionally. He was her teammate, and she trusted him .Besides, she had to face her fear sometime.

"N-Ne, Shino?"

" It's just that you seem disconcerted… is something wrong?"

"It's…" She considered telling them. After all, they were her teammates. They cared for her. However, she didn't want them to worry. Besides… she knew that deep inside, she was afraid they'd laugh at her if she told them. Neji already knew, and to her, that was enough. She knew that he didn't believe her all that much, either. And so… perhaps it would be better if she did not make a laughing stock of herself. "N-No. N-Nothing's wrong. Thank you for being c-concerned."

He was real though. He had proven to her that he was no mere illusion and dream. She wioshed she could tell them. Yes, how aptly put… he was a nightmare… her nightmare. She had to face him herself.

"Hinata…" Shino started, but then decided to keep his mouth shut.

_We've already been through so much together…_

_What is it that you can't even tell me?

* * *

_

It was already night. Reluctantly, she shut her eyes. She was tortured by her imagination. What would he do this time, she wondered.

She decided not to sleep. Instead, she walked aimlessly around the compounds, inwardly wishing that someone would see her and ask her what she was doing. She wanted to be comforted; to be told that everything would be fine.

Of course, no one did.

She was pulled out of her train of thought by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Startled, she noticed that it was her hand that was rapping loudly on the door. Her feet had brought her to his room, the only place where she knew she would be safe.

"N-Neji nii-san!"

There was no answer. Perhaps he was already asleep. As she turned to walk away, she heard her own footsteps made by the sound of her shoes tapping against polished teak. however, soon after, she heard the unmistakable sound of the latch being lifted. She smiled as she turned around. He was awake!

"Hinata-sama?" He asked, irritation glaring through, "What is it?"

Hinata stared. His clothes were ruffled and in a mess. He must have been sleeping… she must have woken him up. Softly, she murmured."I-I'm sorry for w-waking you… I'll just b-be going now…"

"What **is** it, Hinata-sama?** Surely** you didn't come all this way simply to knock on my door?" Hinata deliberated for a few seconds.

"I'm just afraid…"She said, as she pushed her index fingers together nervously, "b-because l-last night…"

Neji stiffened. He had been tired, so after he had reached the compound, he had literally fallen into his bed. He had completely forgotten about what had happened last night. If there was something he could do… "How do you wish me to help you?"

"I j-just… could I stay w-with you for t-tonight?"

He looked everywhere but at her, obviously ill at ease. Then, he pushed the door open for her to enter it, albeit unwillingly. Still, she smiled brightly, instantly feeling much safer.

Perhaps she could get some sleep after all. As long as she was safe, she didn't mind what happened. All she knew was that she didn't want to get hurt again.

"T-Thank you."

"Didn't you say that I… was the one who hurt you in your dream? Why did you come to me?" Neji questioned.

"I know," she murmured, "I know that t-the p-person in my dreams was n-not Neji nii-san… he may l-look like you, but you w-would never hurt me…not a-anymore." She cast her eyes downwards.

He hadn't expected her to be a saint- of course she had remembered. The most important thing was that she had forgiven him. This time he truly knew that it was genuine. Then again, it was Hinata. Still, it touched him.

He nodded tiredly. "Just go to sleep, Hinata-sama."

"N-Neji nii-san...I-If I dream of h-him… I-If I scream, p-promise me y-you'll wake me up." She pleaded.

"I'll try." He was rewarded with yet another nervous smile.

_I am your guardian, after all. It's my job to protect you._

As he stared at the girl lying on the floor, he suddenly thought of letting her have his bed, but when he walked over he noticed she was already fast asleep. Sleep. She needed this. Not wishing to wake her, he crept back silently.

_Sleep well, Hinata-sama. You deserve it.

* * *

_

A/N: That's that! Whether or not you enjoyed it, please give me your views. (I'm guessing you did, or you wouldn't have the patience to make it out here.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry for updating only now…

* * *

Blood.

It was everywhere. Crimson was etched in every corner of the room. Biting her lips, she told herself that she would not scream. Lifting up a crimson colored hand, she struggled towards the only window of light.

Her hair danced about her like a curtain of snow. It was so cold… and it hurt so much. Why her?

Bearing the pain bravely, she crawled towards the stream of light.

" I'll make you pay," she whispered, resolve and determination in her obsidian-black eyes.

* * *

" Hinata."

Hinata froze. Turning her head slowly, she caught a glimpse of his face. Fear clouded her mind and rendered her immobile. She opened her mouth to speak, but not a single note came forth. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her voice strong. No, it would never do to show fear. She was a ninja, not a vulnerable child.

" It's y-you."

" Hai. Who else haunts your dreams, Hinata-chan?" He seemed arrogant. Was being in her dreams something to be proud of?

" Y-You look like h-him."

" We've established that. Now, Hinata-chan… why won't you scream for me?"

" It is… It is what y-you w-want. I w-will not…"

" Such a pity. I do love to hear you scream."

He walked around the room. In the moonlight, she could make out that all-too-familiar brown hair and white eyes. Eyes that held hostility, vengeance and… suffering. Eyes so much like Neji nii-san's. They held the very same emotions in the very same white eyes. She could not bear to look.

"Did y-you not bring y-your sword?"

" I could not."

There was a heavy silence. She glanced up at him again; this young man who was so like her protector.

" Why n-not?" She asked, voice shaking.

He leaned against the wall, almost in thought. His eyes were vacant now. She could not read anything behind them except resignation. Shakily, she lifted herself up to sit by him. As she got within a metre, he hissed, and suddenly, he became so far away, even further than he had been when she had first started. Her eyes widened in shock, mouth agape. No, it was only a dream, she reminded herself.

" T-Tell me."

" What do you want me to tell you?"

" I… I-if you're in m-my n-nightmare, logic dictates t-that you would be able t-to control it." Her fierce eyes stared at him, and for a moment he felt intimidated.

" No, Hinata-chan. I do not fix the rules of this dimension." A soft smirk curled at his lips.

"W-Who does?" She asked, though afraid of the answer.

" I do not know. Sometimes, I forget and think that you are part of my dream too. Sometimes, I behave differently from others. In any case, my only desire is blood, your blood. Yet today, she did not allow me to harm you." He turned to look at her. "Only today," He snarled. "Don't forget that."

"She?"

He shrugged. " I have already told you too much." A wry smile tugged at his lips. "However…" he paused, staring at her. "one day I will kill you."

The powerful certainty in his eyes made her stare. Yes, he was intent on it; it was his life. Yet again, she felt helpless.

A shower of light fell onto the room, and she saw blood everywhere. A scream was wrenched out of her throat, her eyes shut tightly, willing herself to believe that it was not true. A curious image came to mind then. Of a girl drenched in blood, gazing at the moonlight falling from the window while taking note of how her chains caught the moonlight and reflected them. A vision of terrible pain and injury. She did not want to look, but there was something so familiar about those black eyes. When she opened her eyes, the girl disappeared from her mind. She gazed at the room.

He had disappeared.

* * *

" Did anything trouble you last night, Hinata-sama?"

"No," She whispered.

Seeing that she was still sitted on the floor, he decided to help her up. She was obviously in no condition to think of things rationally. Slowly, almost as if he was afraid of her, he reached out. His effort was wasted though, as she shrank back, shuddering. Her eyes were filled with tears.

" Hinata-sama?" He asked, curious. Didn't she say that her nightmare did not bother her?

" I'm s-sorry. N-Neji nii-san… so s-sorry…" She took his hand then. "He said he would kill me."

" I will never allow that to happen," He replied. " It is my duty to protect you."

"I know," she whispered, as she stood up. " He was so like you."

Startled, he let go of her hand, but her firm grip kept their hands joined together. She looked up to meet his gaze, but immediately let it fall. "N-Neji nii-san…" she murmured softly.

" Hai."

" He was s-so broken… a-as y-you were in the p-past. H-Hatred stained his e-eyes. P-Please don't e-ever be like that again…" She did not notice that she was crying, but he did.

Slowly, he hugged her, cradling her as if she were a baby just newly born. Her sobs ceased, and he was proud of the fact that he could comfort her.

" I promise."

She pulled closer, afraid that he would disappear.

"S-Say it."

Understanding her intentions, he repeated himself.

" I promise that I will never let myself sink into such a depth of despair…and I will not let that happen to you, either."

He saw her smile. Yes, he felt so much better when she had smiled, even though it was evidently a lie to keep him from worrying about her. Still, as she continued smiling, he could not help but wonder if it was genuine.

* * *

" It is rather early… you could…"

"No. Thank you, Neji nii-san, but it would not be fair to impose on you any further," she said firmly.

" If you still feel afraid…come here. I will… protect you."

" Thank you."

As she walked away, she heard his voice again.

" Hinata-sama?"

" What is it?"

" There's a rumour going on that the member of the Aburame clan in your team…"

" What about Shino?"

" It's said that he is in love with you." Neji continued, before closing the doors._ Why did I tell her about that? _he asked himself mentally. Yet he already knew why. Hinata needed something else to take her mind off her nightmares.

Behind his doors, Hinata blushed, while stammering out a reply that he would not catch.

" Demo, Neji nii-san… I do not love him as much as I love Naruto. He is my teammate, and I care for him. However…I do not even like him as much as I like you… you are my most trusted person."

She too, walked away.

* * *

A/N: Tried to make it a tad longer because it has been a long time. Review, please!

P.s. In case you haven't caught it yet, I did not make a mistake in description. The girl in the first few paragraphs is not Hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so thankful that there are people who like this fic. I know most like stories that are lighthearted, so I'm pretty glad that you guys enjoy this piece of writing too:)

* * *

Shino… Could it be possible? Does he…does he really like me? 

Hinata pondered over the question as she walked towards the training grounds where her team had promised to meet. Her mouth was set in a frown. She would never hurt Shino or Kiba, they were her best friends. She'd rather die. Perhaps Neji nii-san's sources were wrong, she told herself. It had to be. Casting those thoughts aside, she hurried to where she knew her friends would be waiting for her.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" 

"I'm s-sorry that I'm l-late, Kiba-kun."

"That's fine, you probably had your own reasons."

Hinata smiled. They were so understanding. "T-Thank you." Looking around, she noticed that Shino was not around.

"W-Where is Shino-kun?"

" I don't know. He said he might be late. Let's wait."

"A-Alright."

There was a pause where a comfortable silence fell upon them. They trusted each other, and enjoyed each other's company. Still, it became apparent that Kiba could not keep still for long. He was fidgeting nervously.

"Kiba-kun?"

"Hinata-chan…did you know that… what I mean is… Well… Hinata-chan, can you keep a secret?"

"I-I'd try."

" That's good enough. Well, you see, Hinata-chan, Shino appears to…how should I put this?"

"It's o-okay if you can't t-tell me…"

" Hinata-chan, I would never! It's just that… Shino told me he liked someone."

Suddenly awake, she sat upright and stared at him with those large eyes, imploring him to go on. He sighed, not knowing what if he should break his promise to Shino. Yet, perhaps his two teammates would find happiness in each other. Perhaps… perhaps they would be happy where he could not. He had to tell her. Shino would never do so, and they might have missed out on a perfect opportunity.

Taking a deep breath, he told her, "I suspect that the person he likes is you."

Hinata looked away, preferring to stare at the grass, telling herself that if she didn't take notice of it, the blush on her cheeks should soon fade away. The grass glistened with dew.

"K-Kiba-kun…"she spoke at last, never taking her eyes off the ground, "I hope t-that this is not t-true…"

"What?!"

"I c-care for Shino-kun, b-but…"

"Yes, we all know that you like Uzumaki, but he doesn't return your feelings."

"Even so… even so… I c-cannot stop myself from loving h-him."

She wondered why the blush was absent from her face. Didn't she always blush when talking about Naruto? Perhaps she had finally grasped her feelings and understood that love was not about being shy. Yes, that had to be it.

" A-And you, Kiba-kun?"

"Me?" he asked, inclining his head to the side. "Where do I come in?"he questioned, even though he already knew the answer.

"W-Who is the llucky girl that K-Kiba-kun likes?"

Kiba only shook his head. "Someone who will never return my love. Someone who already has too much love," he replied softly. "Oh, look!" he yelled, voice returning to it's natural volume. "Shino's back!"

It was almost as if they never had this conversation.

"Shino-kun."

"I'm sorry I'm late, Hinata-chan," Shino muttered, blushing. " And you, too, Kiba."

"That's okay. Let's train!"

As they walked, Kiba smiled brightly.

* * *

Their lesson had finally ended, and Hinata left. On the way, she met Kiba. As hers and Kiba's house were rather far from each others, she knew that this was no mere coincidence. He had something to tell her, and it was obviously bothering him. 

"Hinata-chan."

"W-What is it?"

"I just had a thought."

"Oh?"

"This morning… I have to ask. Does Neji still bully you?"

"N-No. He's really nice t-to me… He cares about m-me, Kiba-kun."

"Really?"

"Y-Yes. He is m-my nii-san…" She replied

* * *

.Hinata was not as worried about her dream as she had been yesterday, but still she felt inclined to get someone else's opinion. Yes, she would have to talk to Kurenai-sensei. It had to be done. 

"Kurenai-sensei…"

"What is it, Hinata?"

"L-Lately, when I dream, I d-dream of s-someone."

"Is that so?"

"Y-Yes. He l-looks like Neji nii-san, but he's n-not. And o-once… once he tried to c-cut me, but when I w-woke up, I still had those injuries. It's almost a-as if he cut me in reality, but he c-couldn't have because the r-real Neji nii-san was there at the time."

" It might be a genjutsu. Have you tried dispelling it?"

"Yes, I have. I have also tried to get Neji nii-san to dispel it for me in mid-dream."

"Have you considered that it might be your cousin who had hurt you?"

"I'm sure t-that it is not him… I k-know it in my heart," Hinata replied. Still, she couldn't help but let the seed of doubt in her heart germinate. After all, there seemed to be no other explanation, and she did not truly believe that a dream could do so much. It was indeed easier to believe this.

"I know… it c-cannot be him."

"Anything is possible. Keep an eye on unusual circumstances, Hinata. Keep me informed."

* * *

Hinata resolved to lock the door that night. She could not suspect him… not anymore. He was the only person she could trust, and she did not want to. She could not afford to suspect him. No, she had to get out of the compounds. It wasn't as if her father would worry. Yes, tonight, she would go to Kiba's house to hide out. She was very close to Kiba's sister, and the girl had told her it would be fine to be there. Furthermore… if she were alone, she could die.

Yes, that was exactly what she would do, she told herself, as she abruptly changed her direction, leaving a pair of surprised pearl-white eyes staring after her. He decided not to follow her; she would probably be back soon. He had already invaded her privacy one too many times.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Away on camp the last few days. Sorry and please enjoy the story.

* * *

Hinata lay comfortably in Hana's bedroom, lying on the spare bed there. She tossed and turned, not accustomed to sleeping in foreign beds. After several more minutes of tossing and turning, she took off the bedsheets of the bed and placed them on the floor. She lay on them tiredly. Yes, that was more comfortable. Sleep, like dark chocolate, was spooned into her, and she was soon asleep.

* * *

Running.

Trip.

She forced herself to get up quickly and continue running. Sweat poured down her face, soaking her clothes. There was terror about those eyes, she looked as prey would in the face of a predator they had no chance of beating.

"Hinata-chan… You can run, but you can't hide," came his voice, teasing her.

She shut her eyes, as if to clear off all unnecessary thoughts. His footsteps sounded clearer and clearer behind her, revealing how close he was to her. She smelt her own fear, coupled with sweat and blood. Adrenaline surged through her veins, bringing with it an extra surge of speed. She could not keep it up, but she was determined to try and outrun him.

"Hinata, Hinata… I control this place when she does not. You know that."

Hinata ignored him. Instead, she focused on running.

"Why don't you stop? Yes, just stop for me."

"Speak to me, Hinata-chan. Or are you too afraid? Didn't you say you'd stop running? Was it not your nindo? " He taunted. That was it. He had gone too far.

Even though she had no weapons about her, she threw a carefully aimed stick. It hit. That had to hurt. She winced as she saw surprise and fear mar his features. Then, as if it was just static, it passed right through him.

"Rather handy, don't you think?" He asked, as the real chase began. As if by magic, his speed increased twofold. Her breath had started to come out in gasps, her hands bleeding. Then, she tripped again.

" I've cornered you," he said, smiling. He, too, was running out of breath. He raised his sword to cut her. "Scream for me, Hinata-chan," he murmured, a malevolent look in his eyes. She stared back at him.

There was only a single scream, before a crimson haze reached her.

"_Mother."_

There was no voice to this last word, the last word she had heard of that particular dream. Hinata could not even tell whether she had imagined it. There was no tone, no voice. It simply existed, as if formed from her own mind. Perhaps she had drifted off into another dream, she thought. All the same, Hana was waking her, and she allowed herself to be woken.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, you're bleeding! Your forehead! Hinata-chan!" She let her eyes open.

"I-It's okay," she reassured Hana. "I I-injured it during my training in the m-morning. It must have r-reopened when my I knocked my h-head on the floor," she explained, lying.

" I see," replied Hana. It was obvious that she did not believe Hinata, but did not want to pursue the matter any further if Hinata was unwilling to share. "Why are you lying on the floor, then? Is the bed uncomfortable?"

" No, I-it's just that I f-feel more comfortable on the f-floor. It's because of my r-recent missions."

" Oh," was all the reply she got. This time, Hana seemed deep in thought. "You should have told me."

"S-Sorry, but I have to go h-home now…"

"Yes, of course."

She lay in her bed, not sleeping. It was only five in the morning, but in another two hours she would have to meet at the training grounds. She decided not to go back to sleep. Rather, she recounted all the events and considered whether she wanted to tell Neji nii-san. Well, she would have to, but that could wait til tomorrow.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

As the knocks grew urgent, she tensed. Was her father angry with her for being so late to return? There was an unwritten rule that all members of the Hyuuga clan should return by twelve midnight unless they had to undertake a mission. She would say she didn't know. Yes, she didn't know. Schooling a sleepy yet gentle look onto her face,she opened the door.

Her expression faded to one of surprise when she saw that it was Neji who was at the door.

"Neji nii-san?"

" I was… worried about you, Hinata-sama. Now that you've finally returned, I'll take my leave."

She had a sudden whim to see if he was truly concerned. " I just… I was at Hana's house."

"Hana Inuzuka?" His distrust of the clan was painted all over his face. She suddenly thought about the time it was made known that Shino, Kiba and her would be a team. She had badly wanted to be paired with Naruto, but it was fine, she knew she could live with it. Still, Neji nii-san seemed irritable that day, and it became apparent that he did not like one of her partners. He did not voice out his disapproval, though.

"Yes," she replied. "While I was there, I had the same dream."

All this time, he had kept his head down respectfully. Now, his head jerked up forcibly, a strange, unreadable look in them. The look sifted to one of concern as he noted the wound on her forehead.

" You should see a medic nin," he told her. Even as he said it, he was moving his hands around her forehead. It took a few seconds for her to realize that he was wrapping her forehead up. She smiled.

When that was done, they both sat on the hard stone floor, and she recounted the details of her dream. She neglected to mention the last sentence, for it seemed surreal, almost as if it belonged to another dream, and she convinced herself that it had.

"Why did you go to Hana's house?"

"I just… I don't want to suspect you, Neji nii-san."

He recalled the moment she told him that she had that dream in the Inuzuka compounds. The curious feeling of twisted happiness, the knowledge that he had not been the one. The silent promise that he would be harsh on whoever had done this to her. No, he was wide awake, locked safely within his own rooms. His byakugen had been activated, so as to alert him to the time she was home. It took an amazing amount of chakra to sustain it for such a long time, but he felt that it was worth it. He could not have done this to her. He had been afraid that he had unconsciously hurt his cousin, but now he knew that it was not so.

"Thank you."

"Whatever for?"

He shrugged, and she knew she was not going to get an answer.

Perhaps that answer was not important, after all.

* * *

A/N: There! Hope you enjoyed it! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here it is:) Pardon me if I take too long to update this thing; I promised my sister to do another D.Gray-Man fic. I will be back here as soon as possible though. (shouldn't even take a week before I update again)

* * *

Hinata smiled at the brilliant sunshine. It was finally the one day she did not train. Though she did not mind training, she had something far more important to do. It was the day she would finally spend some time with the object of her affections. The sun shone more strongly than ever, reminding her of her own name. (1)

She hoped he wasn't already engaged in some other activity.

"Hinata-sama? Where are you going?"

Shooting a smile at his familiar voice, she replied, "I-I'm going to a-ask Naruto-kun out. D-Do you think he will accept m-me, nii-san?" 

"Of course he will," came the reply, "Who wouldn't?"

Blushing, she made her way out of the door. No, her Neji nii-san probably didn't realize what he had just said. After all, the only girl he would ever love was his teammate, Ten Ten. Didn't he say that? It was nice to receive a sweet compliment, though. She only hoped that Naruto would be willing to go out with her. She would pay; she didn't mind paying. Her family _was_ rich after all. Even if he rejected her, he would always be her idol and good friend. Naruto had helped her become someone whom she had wanted to be, and for that, she would be forever grateful.

Still, she had to admit that to be told he loved her would have made her very happy.

* * *

She wondered if he would be her spot of light in the darkness. Spying that familiar blonde hair, she walked up to him silently. Yes, they would always be good friends. No matter what happened.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She called shyly.

Naruto turned. " Hello, Hinata-chan! How have you been?" He asked, in that loud, cheerful voice of his. She adored that voice.

"Would… Would you… g-go out for Ramen w-with me?" she asked. She kept her eyes on the ground, then realized that she should be looking at his face. Looking up, she noticed his smile. She noticed that the blush she had on was not as strong as the ones she used to have. She must be truly accepting her feelings now. 

"Sure!"

Hinata smiled even more brightly as she told him, "I'll pay."

"You don't have to do that, Hinata-chan," Naruto replied, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

" I w-want to… I like s-spending time with you…"

"Then it's settled!"

Nodding, she kept her head down as they went to the ramen bar.(2) She felt overjoyed to be standing beside him as they walked, trying to erase the little seed of guilt in her heart. There was nothing to be guilty of. She wanted this. Her father shouldn't be controlling her life. And yet… was she good enough for him?

She shook those thoughts away. Neji nii-san never lied to her, so she could be assured that she _was_ good enough for Naruto.

As for Shino, she couldn't be sure whether or not he did like her, so… she shouldn't feel like this, should she? Shouldn't feel this guilty. After all, a ninja's life was one that could be lost at any moment. She should treasure her own happiness; fight for it. She only had one chance to make herself happy. 

Naruto was one of the two people that she believed she couldn't possibly live without.

* * *

She admired his profile as he ate his ramen gleefully. As some soup got onto his face, She giggled. As for her own ramen, she ate little of it. It tasted good, no doubt, but Naruto really distracted her. Again, she lowered her head to take a bite of the ramen.

"Can I get another bowl, Hinata-chan?"

"W-Well, I haven't finished m-mine. We can s-share…"

"Yes, we could! Thanks, Hinata-chan," he replied, causing Hinata to think about his voice again. He was really hurt, once, but now, because he had his friends, he was happy.

"Someday…" she murmured.

"Someday?"

"Y-You'll be Hokage s-someday. I believe in you," she continued.

Naruto nodded, a slight dust of pink colouring his cheeks. "Arigatou, Hinata-chan." 

How silly. She had always believed in him. Did he realize it only now? She smiled. She made the right decision then. She had wondered if she should tell him that, to ease the silent atmosphere. It was a comfortable silence, though. Now he spoke to her, words gushing out while she made some comments.

It was true. Opposites did attract. She who was so quiet; nothing special at all, had fallen for someone outgoing and cheerful.

* * *

"I r-really like you, N-Naruto-kun," she waited for his answer with bated breath.

"I like you too," he replied happily, still oblivious to her feelings.

"Demo… I-It's not the s-same," she whispered, turning away to return home. A hand grabbed her. "Oh y-yes, the bill" Casting her eyes downwards, she placed the money on the table.

"Tell me! Why isn't it the same?" He asked, frustrated.

She pressed her lips to his, savoring his taste and noting the look of surprise flashed across his face as all the blood rushed to his face. As she pulled away, he only pulled her closer.

"It is the same, isn't it, Hinata-chan?" he anxiously as they pulled apart, the smile never fading from his lips.

"Hai," she replied, blushing as he took her hand.

* * *

"Neji nii-san… I'm b-back," She told him as she hugged him.

"Sou ka," he replied, trying to wriggle his way out of her arms, but settled for staying still. She was so very warm.

" Y-You were right, nii-san," She continued, never taking her arms away from him, "He accepted me. I was good enough."

"Of course you are, Hinata-sama," he told her, never telling her about the fact that he had followed her. Nor did he tell her about how uncomfortable he was to see them. It was probably because she was the closest thing he had to a sister. So was this how brothers felt when their sisters hugged them? So warm, so real? 

Why had he been so angry when they kissed? He knew the answer to that. Jealousy. She was his sister and he wanted to be the only one she trusted. That could not be. Even sisters would be married off someday. "Be careful, Hinata-sama, nothing ever lasts," he told her spitefully. 

"I know. Y-You'll let me stay with you t-tonight?" She asked worriedly,finally letting go of him. She didn't notice the spite, he realized. It felt strange not to feel their bodies so close ton each other...almost unnatrural. "Just remember," he reminded her.

"Of course."

_So call me a fool, nii-san…_

_For I wished this day would never end. _

* * *

A/N: Well, hope you liked this! 

(1)Hinata's name means 'Sunshine', if I'm not wrong. If I am wrong, I still know for sure that 'Hina' means 'sun'.

(2) Or ramen shop or whatever you want to call it. Can't quite remember the name.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Do enjoy it. Sorry for taking so long.

* * *

The days passed in a monotonous cycle

The days passed in a monotonous cycle. She would eat her breakfast at home. Following that, she would train with her team in the morning, eat lunch with Naruto, and then continue training in the afternoon. When it was evening, she would hurry back home for dinner, after which she wouldtrain a little by herself before heading to Neji's room to sleep. He would wake her when she screamed, and Hinata always made sure to scream before the sword touched her.

Or at least, that was what it seemed like.

However, Hinata couldn't shake off the uncomfortable feeling that she was being watched. It occurred sometimes, but whenever she turned on her byakugan, she could discover nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

"Ah, Hinata, stay back for a while," Kurenai told her team, smiling. "I have something to talk to you about," she informed the girl. Hinata nodded.

As Shino and Kiba left, Hinata felt a strange sort of loneliness.

"Have you discovered anything about your dreams?"

Hinata nodded. "I k-know for s-sure that i-it isn't Neji nii-san . I w-went to Hana's h-house to make s-sure."

"Kiba's house?"

Hinata nodded.

Kiba and Hinata… Kurenai thought she saw a blossoming romance between those two members of her team. However, she decided to keep mum for the time being, knowing that Hinata was now with Naruto. She believed that Hinata would soon recognize the mistake that she had made by dating Naruto. To interfere at this point of time would not be wise.

"I see. Why don't you stay with me tonight? I'll inform your father."

"T-Thank you."

It was Kurenai's turn to smile. "It was no problem at all. Now, let's change the subject. I hear that you and a certain someone have been rather close lately… in fact, I was told that it has already been a week," she told the blushing girl.

"Y-Yes."

"Are you happy with Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes," came the reply, after a moment's hesitation. Kurenai decided not to question her, even though the slender girl was definitely hiding something.

"What do you like about him? And what do you dislike?"

Hinata wondered why her sensei was asking so many questions. Though puzzled, she decided to reply , "I l-like everything about h-him… Naruto-kun's t-the only person w-who's believed in me l-like this. T-There is really n-nothing I d-dislike."

"Do you love him?"

"I b-believe so… y-yes, I really l-like him."

Even as she said this, her cousin's image flashed into her mind, and she knew that there was no one she could trust more deeply then Neji, not even Naruto. Still, she resolved to tell Naruto about her dreams. It was only fair that she gave him a chance to let her trust him. After all, it was because of her dreams that she started trusting him so deeply, was it not?

"Sou ka," Kurenai commented, noting how Hinata hadn't actually said that she loved him. "And what about Neji?"

"Neji nii-san…" Hinata thought for a second. "H-He's the person I-I trust most… K-Kurenai-sensei, believe me, h-he won't hurt me ever a-again," Hinata continued, trust evident in her voice.

"Your teammates?"

"K-Kiba-kun is n-nice… just like a b-brother…and he t-tells me all s-sorts of thing… I really l-like him. As for S-Shino-kun, he may be r-really quiet, but I know that he c-cares for us… so I care for him t-too."

Kurenai nodded, everything clicking into her mind at once. For both Kiba and Naruto, she had said that she really liked them. Therefore, Kiba should have a chance.

"Let's go," Kurenai said, motioning for her to go.

"I s-should tell N-Neji nii-san w-where I'm going, or e-else he might b-be worried," Hinata said worriedly.

"What's the point? He's been following you for the past three days, hasn't he? He already knows."

"H-He has?"

" I-It's okay, Hinata," mistaking the surprise on Hinata's face for fear, "I spoke to him. He only wishes to protect you."

Hinata smiled. "I-I know… I-I just w-wish he could h-have walked w-with me."

* * *

"This is comfortable," Hinata told Kurenai, smiling.

"Is it? I'm glad," Kurenai replied distractedly as she prepared a sleeping bag beside Hinata.

"Wake me… when I scream."

"Alright," Kurenai said, not telling Hinata that she meant to keep awake the entire night to dispel these illusions.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Hinata found herself in that very same familiar room. As she looked up into those eyes, she saw a scowl.

"I'm not a simple illusion, you know. Why do you keep trying to dispel me? I will remain here because she is part of your mind."

"Liar."

" Why would I? I cannot tell a lie."

Hinata shook her head. "Y-You always l-lie," she informed him.

"Perhaps. I hate the way you are never fearful of me."

"I'm n-not afraid of you, I'm just a-afraid of your s-sword, because… all m-my wishes have been f-fulfilled, I d-don't mind dying. H-However… I don't w-want Neji nii-san t-to be b-blamed. Y-Yet I'm not in h-his room today, s-so…"

"Oh? Does Hinata really believe that? No, her whims have been fulfilled, but none of her wishes…" came a soft, feminine voice.

"W-What do you mean b-by that?" Hinata asked, looking around her. Yet there was no one.

"Mother… she is so foolish. Does she not understand? I understand what she does not… she has never gotten what she truly wants. That is what I mean..."

That voice… it seemed so familiar. Then, Hinata realized that it was her own voice. Her voice froze in her throat. What was this? This… sound… her voice, yet not her voice. This weary voice and its innocence. It's hate and naiveté. This voice, so young yet so old… timeless.

"Hn. Even so, I should kill her," the young man who was not Neji nii-san commented.

"No… He does not understand what he's saying. He can never kill her. Hurt her, yes he can, but he cannot kill her."

White eyes flashed with annoyance as he lifted his sword. She screamed, but the cut was already made.

* * *

Her consciousness suddenly activated itself. She opened her eyes.

"So that's how your dream works."

Hinata opened her eyes to see her sensei bent over her.

" I don't believe it's a genjutsu after all. Genjutsus aren't supposed to hurt anyone, and I'm positive that no one threw anything at you. Furthermore… you seemed to have your energy replenished. Unless…" Kurenai trailed off, uncertain if she should share this fact with Hinata.

"Unless?"

"Unless there was more than one genjutsu cast… but I'm quite sure that I don't have a anything that could make a cut like that… but there is a possibility that both you and I were under a genjutsu, and that the genjutsu cast on me was to make me hurt you. Tomorrow, I'll lock you in a separate room, and guard it. I'll ask Kakashi, Asuma and some others to take care of the key… . We'll see if it really is a double genjutsu after all."

"Yes. Thank you."

"For now, I'll nurse your wound," she said, gesturing to the cut on Hinata's legs. "You should consider telling your father."

"Why? He wouldn't care…" Hinata's eyes filled with tears. "I shall… go home now."

"Whatever for? It's already six o 'clock… you're going to have to get to the training grounds in an hour."

"Even so… I have to go…"

_After all, there will be someone worried about me._

* * *

A/N: What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: In this chapter, well, let's just say things are going to change. Believe what you want to believe, and enjoy this. I can already feel adrenaline at the thought of writing it.

* * *

Hinata wondered what was happening to her. Yes, every precaution had been made. Kurenai-sensei had told her that it probably wasn't a genjutsu. If it was, it would be too high leveled. However, she was still mysteriously injured by a dream. She sighed. She was so tired.

Kurenai-sensei had told her to consult the Hokage. She sighed. Shino and Kiba had offered to go with her.

She was so tired that her head was throbbing with a dull pain.

He would be late in coming home today.

She let herself into his room tentatively. Lying on the floor, she felt all her energy being sucked out of her. She gave in to the demands of exhaustion and let herself fall asleep.

* * *

Strangely enough, she was in darkness. There was nothing but darkness. Not even the faintest spot of light.. She tried to touch whatever was around her but realised that she could not. She waswas floating in mid air! What was happening? Panic erupted in her, and she started shuddering violently. Everything was so… so untouchable.

"Why does she worry so? She is getting what she needs. Why? Why, even when he is not bothering her?"

Finally, her fingers touched a soft material. Somehow, she knew that it was a blouse, a familiar blouse.

She felt a tremor run through her body. She clutched at the material.

"Does she miss me too?" The voice questioned, almost to itself. It sounded soft, quiet and reminiscent.

" You have been gone for such a long time…" she felt herself reply in the same tone. There was no stammer. It was almost as if the voice had spoken to itself. She did not understand the words, but her lips had moved of their own accord, her mind recognizing the voice instantly even though she did not.

"Yes, I have… Is it Yuzuki's fault then?" The voice asked as it faded away. Hinata felt her body regaining its consciousness.

* * *

She tried to open her eyes, but they were sealed. Something thick weighed upon them. She raised her hand to wipe away the offending substance.

Suddenly, she realised that she was carrying something. She let go of it. It fell onto the ground with a distinct clink.

Was that metal?

Perhaps she was still trapped in a dream.

"N-Nii-san…"she whispered to herself, afraid. She wanted to be protected. She wiped the substance away. It was wet and sticky. Anxiety wrecked her and she rubbed at it even more roughly than before.

She could feel some of it falling on her face now. She opened her eyes.

It was almost as if she was still in a dream. Blood… so much blood… her knees buckled under her and refused to move. Yet it was light. Perhaps she was in that dream. She looked around her.

She almost screamed again. Her protector… he was stained in blood, spent. Sweat still fell. As she approached him, she could see anxiety on his face. This couldn't be happening! Her Neji nii-san was never afraid! What was wrong?

Recalling the sound of metal falling onto the ground, she looked around and saw a blood-stained katana.

She sat by his side. He recoiled as she touched his arm.

"N- Neji nii-san… d-did I do t-this t-to you?"

It was impossible, her mind screamed. She had no way of being able to beat him, not when she was unconscious herself! She couldn't even scratch him at the Chuunin examinations, and at that time she was fully conscious! She didn't even know how to use swords properly! Besides, her body could not feel any strain. If she had lifted that sword, surely she would have felt something! Perhaps… perhaps… Perhaps someone had planted it in her hands! Perhaps the person in her dreams had escaped, perhaps…

Hinata knew it was ridiculous, but she couldn't have…

He sighed softly.

"I need not protect you anymore, Hinata-sama…"

"What d-do you m-mean?"

"What use is a protector if he is so easily beaten by the person he is supposed to protect?"

These words echoed in her mind. Did she really do this?

"I d-did not mean to… S-Summimaisen!" she murmured, as she held the tears aout to flow. She had to get him to a medic nin… immediately! Being a ninja, she had seen many injuries…but even so... this was a lot of blood.

She picked up the sword and hid it under his bed. She meant to analyse it again later. Then, she grabbed him arm. Thankfully, he did not flinch or avoid her gaze.

"At first I thought I could be gentle…but…It's the dream again, isn't it?"

She nodded. "I'll l-look for the H-Hokage… I won't l-let this happen a-again. Summimaisen!" she apologised, although it sounded more like a plea. She attempted to lift him up. When she realised that it was hard for him to walk, she placed an arm around his waist, supporting him.

"I know it isn't your fault, Hinata-sama," he replied at last, weary.

"Did you know?" he asked, almost to himself. "The knife…it was pointed at my heart, but you did not thrust it in. You asked me to scream."

She froze.

"I… I d-did?"

"You didn't stutter," he continued, "and I knew it wasn't you…" A tear slid down her cheek. Ninjas weren't supposed to do this, but…

She quickened her speed, eager to get him seen by a medic nin.

* * *

"How did he get in this state?" asked Shizune, shocked. "I'll have to consult the Hokage."

She moved Neji away by the use of a stretcher.

Shino and Kiba were by her side, eyes questioning However, they had yet to open their mouths. It turned out that they were waiting patiently by the door. Although they had no idea what was going on, they knew that to Hinata, meeting the Hokage was horrifying, so they were there since five, intending to have breakfast with her before escorting her to the Hokage's office. It was now six, and she was thankful that they were here to help Neji, even though they did ask some alarming questions when they saw him.

"Y-You guys are curious, a-aren't you?"

There was a silence.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," Kiba told her, "Were your teammates, and we're there for you. No matter what."

"A-Arigatou, Kiba-kun," she whispered, eyes downcast. "Firstly, we h-have to find N-Nii-san's sensei."

"Gai?" There was a note of contempt in Shino's voice.

"Hai…"

"I agree with Hinata… you would like Kurenai to be informed if you were injured, right?"

"This is not the time! Besides, the news will get out soon."

"I w-wonder whether Kurenai-sensei is w-worried about us…"

"Hinata's right. I'll inform her of your whereabouts. You'd better comfort her, Shino," Kiba threatened.

* * *

As the Hokage rushed into the room, Shino broke the silence. "Hinata, do you… do you want to talk about what happened?"

The events flashed into memory. Hesitantly, she told Shino what had happened. However, she was careful to leave out the interaction between Neji and herself, except for those which were vital. She just knew that he would misinterpret it.

As she finished her story, she braced herself to meet his eyes. She was sure that they would be filled with disgust and contempt. How could she hurt someone who had protected her? The dam broke, and she let all the tears she had been holding out. Through her blurred, tear filled eyes, she saw that his eyes were filled with sympathy and regret. Impulsively, he hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell us? I was so worried…"

"It was all my fault…" she whispered, cherishing the feeling of being protected.

"Hinata… It was never your fault. If anything, it's my fault. Why didn't I press you to reveal what was troubling you? I can't help you at all… I feel so helpless."

"Shino-kun…. A-Arigatou…"

"I'll help you get through this, I promise."

"You shouldn't worry about me! Neji nii-san…he…" she choked out, staring at the window.

"Hinata-chan…"

"Call m-me Hinata… because h-he… he called m-me Hinata-chan…"

"Hinata," he continued, as if claiming her name for himself, "You mentioned a katana, didn't you?"

"The sword I nearly killed him with…"

"As soon as you've met the Hokage…show it to me… no, fight me with it."

"S-Shino-kun…" she pleaded.

He shook his head. He had to figure out how she could have taken Neji down when she didn't even know how to use that sword. It couldn't be possible, could it? He didn't think so.

"I'll be careful."

_Right now, you're more important than anything else, Hinata._

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the support

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the support. Enjoy!P.s.: I love reviews so you know what to do! hint hint XD

* * *

"Neji!" Lee called.

"My youthful student! How did this happen?!" Gai exclaimed dramatically.

"Neji seems really badly hurt," Tenten remarked quietly.

"It is not youthful to be lying there, Neji!" Lee yelled.

Despite their usual talk about youth, Tenten knew that both of them were very upset. After all, she had been on this team for such a long time. That was the only reason why Gai-sensei would give them a break to stay by Neji for a while. Her Gai-sensei and Lee were confused and at a loss of what to do. After all, Neji was their teammate and friend; no one could ever replace him.

"I'm fine," Neji muttered irritably.

_Same old Neji. I can't believe that I actually confessed to that human ice cube once!_

A smile exploded onto her face. These thoughts were not malicious. Rather, Tenten was amused at these remembrances. Yes, she admired and respected him, but she didn't love him; it was merely a childish infatuation.

"How did you end up like that, Neji?" Tenten asked. It was not often that a jounin could be beaten into this shape.

As usual, Neji refused to talk. Tenten's eyes darted to Lee. Yes, it was true that she liked him now… just a little. However, it was impossible since that teammate of hers was mesmerized by Sakura Haruno. She didn't bear the girl any grudge, though. Then, Tenten believed that she didn't like Lee. She convinced herself that it was Neji she liked. It seemed so impossible. How could she fall for him of all people?

Being older and more mature now, Tenten knew the truth. She admired his persistence and devotion. Besides, she couldn't choose the person who held her heart. She frowned as she noted his upset.

Neji kept glancing at the door, almost as if waiting for someone to visit him. It took Tenten a few seconds to realise that the others, too, had caught on.

Absently, Tenten wondered who it was.

* * *

As soon as her training was done, Hinata rushed into Neji's room. Briefly, a look opf relief slid into his face. However, just as suddenly as it came, that look disappeared, and all who saw it wondered if they were hallucinating.

"Neji nii-san… a-are you okay?"

Tenten resisted the urge to roll her eyes. In this shape, how could he be 'okay'? Still, why had Hinata known only now? Yet, since Neji had hurt her so badly, it was creditable of her to even visit him.

"I'm fine," he replied gruffly. This shocked all of them, for Neji had not spoken a word all day.

" T-That's a relief. I w-was so worried w-when…" tears fell down her cheeks. "D-Don't do anything so silly a-again! W-What if … w-what if that sword…" she choked, unable to continue.

"Don't be silly, Hinata-sama. I am supposed to protect you."_ I'm your protector, Hinata-sama. Not because I am forced to. I do it willingly because I can't afford to see you hurt again._

"E-Even so, you should have y-yelled for help! What if I h-hadn't… what if I hadn't stopped myself in time?!" Her shoulders were shuddering as she buried her head in his chest, quite unaware that they had an audience. Said audience were holding their breaths, wondering what was going on.

" I know it wasn't you, Hinata-sama. It's that girl. I will get rid of her. I promise you," Neji whispered venomously, awkwardly using an uninjured hand to comfort his cousin.

"H-How could you s-say that?" She raised her hands, which she had used to hold his. "it was t-these hands… these hands which were s-stained in your blood when I w-woke up! It was m-my fault, Neji nii-san… please d-don't take the risk anymore."

Tenten felt her blood freeze up. Hinata… Hinata was the one who did this? It was understandable if Neji had not fought back and had simply taken these hits unmovingly…but according to the medical report, neji had lost a lot of chakra. How could this be?

"I am your protector," he told her matter-of-factly.

"Can't you understand? I d-don't want N-Neji nii-san to die!" Her face was twisted in agony. Obviously, Neji's cousin was feeling very guilty.

"It's not your fault…" Neji whispered comfortingly.

Tenten felt a tinge of jealousy. Neji had never told them that before… he had never taken Lee or herself into his arms and comforted them. No matter how tough the going was, no matter how ready they were to give up, Neji had just fixed his ice-cold eyes on them and told them that they had to challenge themselves. True, he had cared for them he way teammates would for one another, but Hinata… Hinata wasn't even…

Tenten sighed.

"Go straight to the Hokage tonight."

"Hai," Hinata replied, wiping away her tears." Arigatou, nii-san… for protecting me," she told him as she left the room.

_Demo, Hinata… this is the path I have chosen for myself. I want to protect **my**_ _Hinata-sama._

* * *

"Hinata, is Neji feeling better?"

"Hai…"

" That's good. Now you needn't feel so guilty anymore."

"I still do… I hurt him, Shino-kun… with these hands…"

"However, he has also hurt you in the past before. It's even. Hinata, you shouldn't dwell on it anymore."

"Yes. Arigatou, Shino-kun. And… I need another favour."

"Yes?"

"Walk me to the Hokage's office… I'm scared."

An uncharacteristic smile appeared on Shino's face. "Understood, Hinata. Please," he said, gesturing to the road in front of them.

Hinata smiled back.

* * *

One by one the lights are off. Strange, because there was never any light to begin with. Then there was…but the lights disappear again.

One by one, as if they had all been chronologically activated, the lights turn themselves on and she disappears into the nothingness that if oblivion as the world becomes so bright. In the light, the darkness blinds her. Ironical.

Again, her lips move on their own, tongue moving in accordance to some unexplained force. "Yuzuki?"

There was no reply. The weightlessness and darkness were there to consume her. This time, however, she did not scream. Also, panic did not overcome her.

"She's not here," Hinata found herself muttering. There were traces of melancholy in her voice. It was almost as if she couldn't control her own body anymore. "I wonder where… I wonder where Yuzuki went... that girl can be so dangerous," she murmured, allowing discomfort and worry to fill her. Yes, she was only an observer now; her body moved on it's own.

"She won't be coming…' was the last thing she muttered herself as the scene faded away.

* * *

Like a trapped butterfly, her eyelids began to flutter.

Hokage-sama frowned.

"I am as of yet unable to put forth an explanation, Hinata. Perhaps it has something to do with your family history. Have you questioned your father about it?"

Hinata paled. "N-No… but I w-will. I h-have something to t-tell Hokage-sama."

"Go on… and don't call me Hokage-sama, it makes me feel old."

"The one w-who did t-that to Nejio nii-san… it w-was me."

"I guessed as much. Don't worry, you didn't mean to, did you?"

"Hai," she said. If she were to make a hazardous guess, she would say that it was around three thirty at night. She decided to look for Neji. He was always the one to make her feel so comfortable.

* * *

A/N: To those of you worried about the fact that Naruto hasn't made an appearance, he will. In the next chapter. So don't miss it! And leave a review if possible. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Whoever reviews this time around gets to request a pairing! Please do, since I badly need a challenge. However, I do not write NejiTenTen. Anyway, let's begin.

* * *

She looked at the beautiful sword. She felt fear and revulsion cloud her being. It was such a disgusting sword… stained in her protector's precious blood.

Reluctantly, she forced her hand down to pick up the sword. As soon as the very tips of her fingers had touched the sword, she withdrew her hand. The sensation of sparks was could still be felt. It felt like she was touching something made of raw magic and power, she mused. Perhaps, just perhaps it was not the sword's fault. It was so beautiful…

Shino was still waiting patiently outside the Hyuuga compounds.

Hesitantly, she reached out to pick up the katana. Yes, the sword felt magical in her hands. That feeling…it washed away her inhibitions. The sword was always meant to be hers, to be held like that.

Confidently, she walked out to meet Shino.

* * *

Slash!

Yet again, Shino's numerous insects could not get close enough. The sword moved in her hands easily, so easily that it felt like an extension of Hinata herself.

"Hinata? Wow! Where did you get that sword?!" questioned a voice that she knew too well.

She turned to hug her boyfriend.

"It's… someone returned it to me."

Naruto smiled good-naturedly, as if that was entirely plausible. "Ok! Do you want to go for Ramen, Hinata-chan?"

"S-sure!"she replied, a slight blush on her face.

As Shino watched this display, irritation marred his face. Why was Naruto allowed to call Hinata 'Hinata-chan' when he couldn't? Granted, 'Hinata' seemed more intimate. Yet, why wasn't she afraid of Naruto?

Shino sighed. He decided to visit Neji and see what he could find out.

He raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Neji."

"Shino," came the reply.

"About Hinata…"

Almost instantly, the Hyuuga looked irritated, his face closed to any form of probing. Still, for Hinata's sake, Shino decided to try.

"She told me that you protected her during those dreams of hers. Can you define what she meant by 'protect'?"

Neji looked up, his eyes filled with a strange curiosity and surprise. Perhaps, just perhaps, there might also be a hint of delight and pride. In fact, since Neji usually looked stoic and emotionless, to see this strange blend of emotions was interestingly powerful and impactful. There was definitely something that Hinata hadn't told Shino.

"I stay by her side when she rests. Now, please leave," he told Shino.

Shino frowned. He knew it couldn't have been that easy.

Suddenly, he became aware of a light shower of knocks on the door.

"Come in, Hinata-sama," Neji told her, while glaring at Shino. The message was obvious. Neji wanted Shino to go away. Still, Shino decided to observe their reactions. Perhaps Neji had hurt her, too.

"Neji nii-san! A-Are you okay?"

"You asked in the morning."

"Shino-kun?"

"I'm just leaving, Hinata,"he told her, noting the upset on Neji's face when he did not add the suffix behind.

"O-Okay," she replied, head cast down.

"Nii-san, that s-sword is powerful," Shino heard, just as she was about to close the door.

"No, Hinata-sama… **you** are powerful," came Neji's reply.

They sat by each other silently. Shino felt envious of their relationship. He was merely a teammate; she was so much closer to Neji. The gap was so large that he felt it would never quite close.

* * *

A sigh.

"Don't you want to hurt her anymore, Yuzuki-sama?"

"He does not understand… it is not her fault, after all," came the reply.

"Such a pity…she was interesting. Does this mean you will no longer be needing me?"

"Not quite. I still need him to guide me home… and to kill the one who hurt us… that is, if he is still willing to aid me."

"I will try. Life would be boring without you, Yuzuki."

There was a pause.

"You look so much like Hinata-chan."

The girl ran her hands through her white hair. "Perhaps."

* * *

Hinata wondered where her life was going. Was it normal to be torn by so many varying emotions? Was it truly fine to hide so much from her teammates? If someone had asked her these very questions but a few months back, she would say that this was wrong. However… these emotions of hers felt so strong, the strongest feelings she had ever felt. It had to be write. She wanted it to be. It had to be.

These conflicting feelings… what did they mean?

She felt strangely happier than she had ever been. She wanted to protect. She did not know what she had to protect, but deep in her soul, there seemed to be a programming. She had to protect something, but she did not know what it was.

Secondly, after she had hurt Neji, she had felt a curious urge. She wanted to destroy. Yet, she did not know what she had to destroy.

Of all the things she felt that she had to protect or destroy, she could feel one very special item. This was the item that she wanted to protect the most. However, she also wanted to destroy it; completely wreck it and turn its shards to shards themselves.

She also knew that this 'item' was a person very close to her.

The question was…who was it?

She didn't know.

* * *

Hinata was afraid of going to sleep. Without Neji, she was plagued by constant tremors of fear. She simply couldn't shut her eyes in her own room.

She sighed. She had to find her Neji nii-san, otherwise she simply wouldn't get a single wink of sleep.

With this thought, she walked to his hospital room.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Next bit! Sit tight!

* * *

Shino found them there the next day, Hinata with her head on Neji's bed, apparently asleep.

He frowned but wisely chose not to wake them up.

He had originally wanted to ask Neji some questions while it was still early, figuring that the Hyuuga genius would be in a better mood. Furthermore, he had thought that this time, Hinata would not be able to interrupt them. Obviously, he was wrong. Oh well, there was nothing that could be done. He would have to find another way. Sighing, he treaded silently to the training grounds. He hoped that he could get some extra training done.

* * *

Hinata stirred.

"You should go back to your team, Hinata-sama_. Shino_ came to look for you," he told her, spitting out Shino's name in irritation.

"Ah…hai… I'll be back to keep you c-company later."

"Hiashi-sama will be upset if you don't go home," Neji chided gently.

Hinata stared at him, tears already forming in her eyes. "D-Don't worry, Neji nii-san… Otou-san is never w-worried about me… he only cares for Hanabi," Hinata spoke, voice barely above a whisper.

Neji's eyes softened in sympathy, but he did not say a word.

"I should be going now, nii-san."

"Of course." He wished that there was some way he could alleviate the intense pain in his cousin's eyes.

As of now, however, he was condemned to watching her walk away with that sorrow in her eyes.

* * *

"Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto replied happily.

"I'm not f-feeling well… can we go to t-the park today instead of going to have r-ramen?"

Naruto's bright smile dimmed, but almost immediately, the bright smile returned. "Sure. Let's go!"

"Hai," Hinata replied softly, forcing a smile on to her face.

* * *

"There's something bothering you, isn't there?"

"Y-Yes. It's so bad not even N-Naruto can help."

" Hinata… it'll be okay. Isn't it always? The problems always work themselves out."

"Not this time."Hinata smiled softly, a smile that was reminiscent of sunshine and raindows. "I j-just don't want to talk about i-it."

"Very well, we won't."

Hinata sighed. Why did Shino have to be so nice? She just didn't know what to do anymore. She could never tell Shino everything; could never pour everything out to him as she did for Neji. Still, there was an aura of love and care around him. She couldn't stop herself from being close enough to feel it.

"Arigatou, Shino-kun."

"Whatever for?"

"For b-being Shino-kun," she replied, causing him to blush a vivid red.

* * *

Neji wondered why he wanted to time fly by and let it bring Hinata-sama to him on it's wings. It was part of Hinata's charm, he supposed. The girl who was so much like a sister to him... he only wanted to protect her.

There was a knock on the door.

He hoped it wasn't Tenten. That girl had once confessed to have a crush on him. He had pretended to ignore it, but Tenten was his good friend and he did not wantb her to get hurt. Still, he did not want to be bother by her at this time.

"Come in," he told the person.

He wished it was Hinata-sama, but those were not the way Hinata knocked on a door. In fact, he decided that the knock was male. It was not gentle at all. Furthermore, it demanded answers. Hinata-sama usually knocked timidly on the door, causing it to sound a little like rain falling.

He wasn't too surprised when Naruto came in. Naruto did fit the part after all.

"Neji, are you hurting Hinata-chan again?" he asked impudently.

"No," he replied, trying to be civil. They both wanted the best for Hinata-sama.

"She looks upset these days," Naruto told Neji.

_You don't know the half of it. Too bad it's not my place to tell you that._

"Yes, I've noted that," he replied, ignoring the lump that formed in his throat. Did Hinata-sama not say that her dream was peaceful? Why was she upset? If Naruto noticed, she must have been really upset, since she was always happy when she was with Naruto.

"Who hurt you anyway?" Neji did not reply.

A few minute passed while Neji pondered over Naruto's words.

"Would you?" he questioned, stopping to catch himself when he realised how weak it sounded.

"What?" asked Naruto.

Neji kept silent.

"I haven't all day, you know," Naruto told Neji, after a minute.

" Would you find out what's bothering her?"

Surprised by the intensity of the emotions in Neji's voice, Naruto could only nod, wondering what had happened.

_Why does Hinata-sama still seem so sad?_

Neji wished that he could answer his own question, as well as the other one which had abruptly formed in his mind.

_What does she mean to me?_

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! A little short, but I couldn't help it.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This might amuse you.

* * *

Yes, that was it! Unwillingly, Hinata accepted the harsh truth. The person who she wanted both to protect and destroy was the young man sleeping peacefully in front of her. She felt upset at herself for even thinking that she must destroy him.

He turned, body drenched in sweat.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she reached out to brush away the tears that had formed in his.

"Neji nii-san…" she whispered, not trusting herself to speak. A lump formed in her throat. No, she couldn't hurt him. She mustn't! He was the only one who could always comfort her no matter what was wrong. He was… he was… He was her protector. In a way, she supposed that she loved him as much as she loved Naruto.

Or perhaps it was more than that.

She couldn't be sure.

She needed him. She needed him as much as she needed her teammates, and in some twisted way, she loved all four of them.

She needed them all. She was dependant on them.

No it wasn't twisted to love Naruto more than her family, she convinced herself. Nor was it wrong to care this deeply for her teammates... even if she cared for Shino just a little bit more than she did Kiba. And it could never be strange of her to like Neji so much, she told herself, desperately wishing that she believed her own lies.

Her world was falling apart, piece by piece, and she was aiding its demise.

She couldn't convince herself, however, that it was normal to love all three of them with the exact same depth of love. No, she should love Naruto first, Neji second and Shino third.

She knew this, but she could not do so.

She would sacrifice her life for any one of them.

A sigh escaped her cousin's lips. Idly, she wondered what he was dreaming about. Or perhaps... perhaps he wasn't.

It was late, she reminded herself. She had to get some sleep or she would never be able to train. She replaced her head onto his bed, not at all surprised when he reached out his hand to take hers after a couple of minutes.

She had already suspected that he wasn't asleep.

* * *

Shino wondered what was bothering Hinata. Even a quick chat with Naruto did not reveal anything. What he did know was that Neji, Naruto and himself were all worried about Hinata. Yet, all of them were hiding something from each other.

He supposed that Naruto, like himself, had special, private moments with Hinata which he did not want to share. Still, Neji was so stubborn. He could tell that the Hyuuga genius not only had valuable information to give him but also dangled it in front of him before snatching it away. Yes, he had let Shino know that he knew something more but was reluctant to share it with Shino.

Shino frowned at this thought.

It was true that Hinata and Neji were very close now. She would have told Neji everything. While Shino did know some details about her dreams, Neji knew about it first. Furthermore, Shino had a feeling that he was only getting a summarized version of the story.

Shino sighed. Neji was the very definition of over-protective now.

Shino knew that Neji had felt very guilt about hurting Hinata, so it seemed that he had made it his personal mission in life to make sure no one ever did the same thing to her again.

It was a tad too late, Shino thought, but better late than never.

He was suddenly struck by a thought. Perhaps, just perhaps, he might be in love with Hinata.

Perhaps that was why he was jealous of Neji.

* * *

Neji felt himself falling. His heart rate accelerated and adrenaline pumped through his veins. He was afraid.

Was Hinata-sama alright?

After a while, he landed on something soft. He sighed. He could finally see. There was no much light, though. He walked into a dark room. It was marked with the scent of death-the smell of blood, sweat and pain beyond imagination.

The lights automatically turned themselves on.

"No, this cannot be!"

"Why not?" spoke the girl.

"No. You merely look like her."

"Ah, yes, we agree on something," the man beside her said. He was shocked to find that the man was his uncle. "Then again, they are both very beautiful, whether or not their eye and hair colour are the same, do you not agree?"

Calming himself, he nodded.

It could not be Hiashi-sama then. Hiashi-sama would never speak of Hinata-sama in that manner.

"He will die if he hurts her again," the white-haired girl said, a soft smile on her face, "but he has been helping her, so I shall not hurt him," she continued.

"What?"

"She said that if you hurt Hinata again, she would kill you. She is only letting you off because you have been aiding Hinata-chan."

Suddenly, realisation dawned on him. Was this…?

He would not take any chances.

"You were the one who hurt Hinata-sama,"Neji told the man, eyes cast downwards. "You will never do it again!" heb yelled angrily, hands already poised to perform a seal.

"Calm down. He will not. He will obey me. If you want to help her, you will do as I say."

"Why should I?! You hurt her too!"

"That was before I realised Hinata was-"hastily, she continued, as if she had not meant to let him hear that. "In any case, I will not hurt her ever again. Please trust me, Neji."

"No."

"You only have to listen to my plan. Then, you can decide if it helps her."

"Fine."

"And…"

"What is it?" Neji asked impatiently.

"Love her. Love her well. She has never truly been loved by someone who could be there for her."

Neji pondered over those words but did not give a reply.

* * *

"Shino-kun."

"Yes?"

"I would like to ask you…" Hinata bit her bottom lip shyly," is it p-possible to love your teammates the same way you do your family and your m-mate?"

Shino choked, his face looking like someone had poured a generous amount of tomato sauce over it. "Seeing that she was serious, he tried to compose a reply. "No, it isn't. You would love all of them differently."

"In the same amounts?" she questioned. Her smile faltered slightly and her legs seemed incapable of holding her up. They were trembling.

"In different amounts, of course Why do you ask?"

Hinata shook her head. "Just curious," she replied, her voice taking on a melancholic quality. Her head was bowed slightly and the sunshine seemed to have flown out of her eyes. She made his heart ache, he realised.

He smiled encouragingly, not willing to push her to tell him more.

"It will be okay, Hinata."

Hinata nodded, but a tear had already slid down her face. He wished he could return the tear back into her eyes and take away her sadness. What could possibly be wrong?

If only he could help her.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading up to here, it's done now! Ask whatever you wish. I'll reply if it will not affect your enjoyment of the story.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Please enjoy

Dedication: Well, it's dedicated to my reviewers… Thinking of them made me realise that I had to update, so… thank you. Really. For all the encouragement you gave. Oh yeah, it's come to my notice that the review count has nearly reached a hundred. So, THANK YOU!!

* * *

Neji opened his eyes. It was already morning. Would he be able to do as those people had said? Would Hinata-sama really be happy then? He sighed. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. He did want to help her.

He would be able to get out of this place soon. Then… he might be able to help his cousin.

He glanced at her and wondered if she was still sleeping. Most likely so.

She looked just like a doll, he mused. Her skin so pale, her features sharp, her eyes… they made her look so innocent. On top of that, there was an air of fragility about her… as if she would break if he was not careful enough. He smiled at her sleeping face. Hinata-sama was so beautiful.

He sighed softly.Would it really be right?

He shut his eyes. It had to be fine, he decided. Anything for Hinata-sama. He would do it, even if it cost him his life.

After all, princesses were meant to be rescued.

* * *

Naruto wondered where Hinata was these days. They seldom spoke, and when they did, her eyes were always lifeless. When she smiled, it was as if she was forced to smile. He did not know why, but he wished that he could help.

"Naruto, have you seen Sasuke?"

"Sakura! Actually, I haven't seen him in a couple of days. I guess he's traumatized…"

"You mean, about the truth behind Uchiha Itachi's betrayal?"

"Probably. That, and the fact that he's just returned, after all." He wondered if Sakura was still infatuated with Sasuke. "Which reminds me, Sakura-chan, have you seen Hinata-chan? I haven't seen her either," he spoke, a frown on his face. Hinata was important to him, Sakura knew. However, shouldn't he have known? After all, weren't they?

"She's usually in the hospital with Neji," Sakura told him.

"Really? That's unusual," he commented.

"I suppose she just feels guilty," Sakura replied. " Hey, I have to go, but I'll see you for lunch later, okay? Then, you can tell me what you know about Sasuke. I'm worried about him. In exchange, I'll be glad to tell you about Hinata."

"Sure," Naruto replied glumly.

Sakura was still as pretty.

* * *

Tenten wonderedif she should do that. He probably wasn't in a good mood. Then again, he never was. She giggled at the thought. Gathering her courage, she raised her hand to the wooden door and knocked.

"What is it, Tenten?" came his voice.

She entered the room. "Neji, are you feeling fine?"

"Of course!" he snapped, "I'm going to be free of this place soon."

Tenten giggled again. It was so like him. "Lee and I both missed you," she said, smiling. " I tried to drag him along, about he insisted that we would only be disturbing your rest and wouldn't come." She smiled, ready to give the clincher, "He said to tell you that the power of youth still burns strongly in you, though."

She couldn't help laughing at the look on her teammate's face.

"Are you guys fine?"Neji asked.

"Don't change the subject. I know you appreciate the thought."

Neji smiled, yet it was only for a moment. The smile slowly faded away as if someone had pulled it off slowly. Tenten's own smile grew. She couldn't resist the urge to make fun of him.

"Ooh, Neji, your smile is nice! No wonder Hinata consents to spend so much time with you every day."

"What are you saying? She is from the main house!"

Tenten was surprised the violence of his reaction, but decided not to say anything about it. "Neji, I was just joking," she informed him.

Neji's relaxed. It took this movement for Tenten to realise how tense he was a moment before. This was the wrong topic to start, but she hadn't known… the old Neji would have simply shrugged it off. Something wasn't right, but she could put her finger on the problem.

" Don't make jokes like that," he said, refusing to meet her eyes.

"You know that you can tell me anything, Neji. I'll be only too willing to listen." Tenten said. Obviously, something had happened. She hated seeing her teammate like that. Hat was wrong?

"There isn't anything to tell. You should go now. Lee did have a point. I'm tired,"he murmured. Tenten decided not to press him for mopre information. For the time being, in any case. He wasn't going to tell her anything anyway. Perhaps another day… She knew Neji cared for them. They were a team.

"Hai. Have a good rest, Neji."

"I will."

* * *

Hinata stared at the sword. It was hers. It would allow no one to handle it. No one except her. Shino said that when he picked it up, he felt a burning sensation, and that a voice told him to drop the sword if he didn't want to lose his life in that instant. He let go of it. Hinata, too, saw the burn marks upon his hand.So, she had Naruto test it. He told her that he had felt air pass through his body. He said that he had felt bloated and that it had chilled him to the core when a voice told him never to touch the crimson sword again.

Thinking that it might have been a Hyuuga property, she had Neji nii-san touch it. He told her that it felt as if all the chakra points in his body were choked up, but also that it was very hard to explain and that the pain was horrifying.

That wasn't the strangest part. When they visited the medic nin, she had told them that it was their own chakra which was doing this. She reprimanded them for doing such stupid things to themselves.

Hinata was curious about this sword. It was hers.

It had always been hers; had always been waiting for her. It had called out, and she had answered.

Yet, she couldn't help hating the sword for what it had done to Neji nii-san. It had nearly cost her his life that night. Still, she knew it was her fault. She had asked it to attack, so that was what it did.

She grimaced. She couldn't believe that all this had happened to her.

She couldn't believe how much she had changed.

She went to Neji, more out of habit then anything else. She couldn't help wanting to protect him. She would curb her instincts… she could not hurt him… she couldn't. He was her protector.

She loved them all.

* * *

A/N: I know, Hinata's starting to get slightly creepy, but it's only because of her dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Time for my weekly update.

* * *

"Neji nii-san? Are you s-sure you'll be f-fine on your own?"

"Yes."

"You've j-just been released…so I t-thought…"

"I'm fine," he told her, more gently this time. "Don't worry, Hinata-sama," he continued in the same manner. She smiled softly, not entirely convinced but satisfied enough to let him walk on his own.

As they reached his door, he decided to tell her what he had spent a lot of time on.

" I'll protect you, Hinata-sama," he said, as he closed his doors, making sure that she was still there. It was now or never. He gathered his courage silently. Waiting until there was but a small crack of space between the doors. "I love you, you know," he continued, voice in a much softer tone.

Hinata stood there, dumbfounded. What did her nii-san mean by that?

Ordinarily, there wouldn't have been any doubt. Didn't he tell her that he loved her as a sister? However, they way he spoke… she could not help but wonder what he meant.

"Nii-san?" she called, even though she knew there would be no answer.

She stepped softly on the cement floor, wondering why she felt torn between her choices.

It should have been an easy choice.

She should have loved Naruto best of all.

* * *

Shino's ready smile told her that she could tell him whatever was bothering her. However, this time, she knew instinctively that she could not rely on him. It was private. She did not want to share that part of her life with him, no matter how much she loved him. She decided to smile in return, knowing that she would appear rude otherwise. She wished that there was somewhere where she could work out the tangles in her life. However, she decided to do so. There were too many problems associated with that now.

"Hinata. What's wrong? You look upset."

"I'm not upset. " It was the truth. She was not upset at the latest developments in her life. Con fused, yes, but certainly not upset.

" S-Shino-kun, have you ever loved someone?"

His eyes widened as he wondered if she was trying to confess to him. No, it could not be. She and Naruto were together. She would never cheat on him. He decided to answer this honestly.

"Yes. The one I love is you, Hinata," he told her gently. "I understand if you do not accept my love, but please do not distance yourself from me."

Hinata's hands flew to her mouth, shocked. Was this a trick? No, Shino did not play trics the way Kiba did.

There was only one logical conclusion.

He really _did_ love her.

She wondered what she was going to do.

"Shino-kun ... I would never d-distance myself from you. I d-do need to… think about t-this, though.

"I understand, Hinata," he told her softly. Of course, she loved Naruto. Only Naruto.

At least, that was what he thought.

* * *

Hinata sought out Naruto. He was nowhere to be found. She didn't know why she hoped he wasn't in the ramen shop. Oh well, she knew he was definitely going to be there. She walked in, her steps loud and clear on the teak flooring.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked, a little uncomfortable to be seen sitting with Sakura.

"Naruto-kun…I n-needed to ask you s-something."

"I'll get going, then. I do want to know how Sasuke is getting on,"Sakura told them, a grin on her pretty face. "I know you two want to be left alone," she said, win king at Hinata as she left. Hinata smiled back.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned again.

"I'm s-sorry for disturbing you, Naruto-kun… I n-needed to ask you s-something…"

"Go on…" he told her, concerned.

"Do you…? Do you love me?"

Naruto fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably. He couldn't answer this question. Not now, anyway. Sakura had confused him. He stared into her pearl-white eyes. "Hinata-chan, what brought about this question?"

"I was just curious."

"Well, I… I can't be sure, Hinata-chan," he told her, apologetic. He did care for her, but he did not know if he loved her. He wished he could love her and take away the seed of doubt Sakura had planted in his mind. Sakura loved Sasuke. Hinata needed his love. He should love her and only her.

"Naruto… C-Can we break things off f-for a while? Until you f-find out whether it's me or Sakura that you l-love," she murmured, eyes cast downwards.

"I'm sorry, Hinata!" he called out.

"It's fine. W-We can't help the ones we love," she replied, smiling brightly.

She wondered why it felt like a great burden was lifted off her heart. Letting Naruto go should have been an extremely painful experience, but she felt nothing. Perhaps it was because this was only temporary. Perhaps the agony would come when he chose Sakura, as she had always known that he would. All of a sudden, hot tears poured down her cheeks. Yes, it would be that.

"I love you," she murmured.

She still wanted him to be happy.

* * *

Neji flipped the pages of the book impatiently. Worried, he turned on his byakuugan. Good, there was no one in sight. He was not supposed to be here, after all.

There! The object of his quest.

He found himself staring at a red katana. Quickly, he memorized the words and dashed out, making sure to leave the room as he came upon it. Perhaps it was fate that he did not notice the other page stuck behind the first.

It did not matter.

He would be back soon.

With Hinata…

* * *

A/N: I gave you a taste of what is yet to come... Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Updated. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hinata, I heard you broke up with Naruto. I hope it does not affect you."

"I I-initiated the breakup, Kurenai-sensei."

"I see," Kurenai replied. She knew it! Hinata didn't like Naruto after all-she liked Kiba. She would do anything to bring these two together if it would bring them happiness.

"Who is it that you like, then?"

Hinata thought of Naruto, Neji and Shino. She thought of her time with them all, her ups and downs with all of them. How each of them showed that they loved her. She thought of Naruto and Sakura together. She thought of Sakura and Sasuke together. She thought of Tenten and Lee kissing behind the bush(Unfortunately, she had witnessed that). She thought of Hana, who never knew and would never know if the person she loved felt the same. She thought of Kiba and _his_ unrequited love. She thought of Yuzuki and the man who looked so much like her cousin. She thought of herself.

"I don't know," she lied. It was not really a lie, she reasoned. It was one of them-Naruto, Neji or Shino-she just couldn't figure out which one. Perhaps it was because she didn't want to know.

"Is it one of your teammates?" she enquired, a twinkle in her eyes,

Hinata felt her control slipping away from her. Still, she smiled and did not reply, knowing her voice would give her away. Uit was better to leave the strand of doubt hanging there.

"Is it Kiba?"

Hinata stared at her sensei, shock evident in her eyes. Mistaking this for agreement, Kurenai smiled again.

"Kiba is indeed an excellent choice. You are so close to Hana… almost like sisters, one would say. In this way, you would really become sisters."

"It isn't Kiba," Hinata murmured, staring at the ground shyly.

Surprised but not quite thrown off, she asked, " Shino, then? That is rather surprising. On hindsight, however, it does make sense," she continued thoughtfully.

"No. That's exactly the problem. I don't know whom I love."

"Do you have a list in your mind?" Kurenai asked, amused.

"Yes."

Kurenai was a little shocked but tried not to show it. "I suppose you can tell that I'm curious, but for now, I won't ask you to provide details. Do answer me one question, though. How is your relationship with your family?"

Like a film, memories flashed into her mind.

_Neji waking her up because he was so worried._

_Neji following her so she wouldn't get hurt._

_Hanabi's small smile of pride as she noted her sister's improvement._

_Neji injured, the clink of metal so painfully obvious._

_Neji risking everything for her to find out more about the sword that had disturbed her._

"It's fine," Hinata said, and as she noticed doubt flash in the eyes of her teacher, she hurriedly continued, " It really is. N-Neji has done everything he could to ensure m-my protection. Hanabi is less cold now… I think she might e-even be a little proud of me!" she said, smiling.

"And of your father?"

"He…" here the smile faltered, Kurenai noticed. "I don't know."

_But I do._

"Do you have some books of your family history? It might be worth checking them out."

The image of the katana floated into her mind. The yellowed pages of the book."Yes, we do. I'll do that."

You may go. I know that you're busy today," Kurenai murmured, still wondering who it was that Hinata loved.

* * *

"You're back, Hinata-sama."

"Hai."

Sweat poured down her face. It was a warm day, and her team's limits had been tested. They pushed themselves so hard that she felt that she needed to put in that amount of effort too… perhaps even more so because she wasn't as strong. In any case, she would not use the sword. It was their secret. A voice drew her away from her thoughts.

"There's something I wish to show you."

"What i-is it?"

He stared into her beautiful eyes and knew that she would not despise him for sneaking in. Gently, he reached out to take her hand. "Come with me," was all that he said as he led her away.

As they stepped into the room, they turned on their byakugan. The smell of rain wafted into the room. Every time a particularly loud drop of rain struck, they jumped like frightened children and looked just as guilty. It was forbidden, but it was important. Important enough to risk their lives for.

"There," he breathed as he flipped the page. Her eyes were wide with surprise. She was really cute, he mused.

"Yes, that's it!"

A smile crossed his lips as she hurriedly read the contents. "There's a page stuck behind," she announced, after a period of time. He stared at her. Why hadn't he noticed that before? "Be careful, Hinata-sama, it might be a trap."

Heedless to his warnings, she slowly separated the page, unconsciously holding her breath. Then, she read it all out in a slow, steady voice.

"…katana which chooses I-it's owner instead of an owner c-claiming it. It sometimes skips a generation in choosing an owner, but has run in the H-Hyuuga clan for a long time, so long that no one r-remembers the first Hyuuga whom it has chosen. The sword does whatever necessary to protect it's owner. This k-katana usually chooses the strongest o-of the clan to carry it."

They both let it sink in, uncomfortably.

"You are strong, Hinata-sama. Stronger, it seems, that most would imagine."

Shaken but still in possession of common sense, Hinata wiped the bead of sweat that had formed on her forehead before murmuring, "Let's g-get out of here."

"Yes,we should."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry, but this is short. I have a national level examination on Monday. I thought of not updating, but oh well, my reviewers deserve it.

* * *

"Yuzuki?"

"Hai…"

"Everything seems perfect…"Hinata whispered. She noted that she didn't understand what she was saying. Her mind was a complete blank. What was 'everything?'. So far, nothing was going well. Yet, it seemed that some part of her knew what to say. This part of her knew what Hinata couldn't grasp. This part of her knew what Hinata was searching for, what Hinata so desperately wanted without even knowing what it was. She knew it would be prudent to listen to whatever this side of herself wanted to say. Hinata wondered if it was her heart or her soul.

"Is there something wrong with her?"

"No, I'm fine. Yuzuki, wouldn't you come home?" Hinata said, longing in her voice as she jerked back, startled. 'Come home'? Was Yuzuki a member of her family?

"There are still many things she does not know… I will stay here."

"Do come home soon. I miss you, Yuzuki," she found herself saying.

"I promise."

* * *

Hinata woke up with a start. Yet again, she was trying to decode the mystery of the girl in her dreams. Was this girl related to her? She brushed away the tears that she did not shed. Dreams…

In an effort to calm herself, she reached for her cousin's hand, then recoiled at how cold it was.

"N-Nii-san! Wake up!"

"Hinata-sama…" he replied, his face pale.

"Are you f-feeling fine?" she asked.

"It's just a bad dream, Hinata-sama," he told her harshly. It was then that she realised he was hiding something. However, she decided not to question him, since she knew he would only get angry.

"Alright," she murmured, her fingers clenching the katana. Yes, that felt much safer. Idly, she traced the outline of the shape of the crescent moon at the helm of the katana. Her nii-san's cold hand her worried her, but she willed herself not to think about it.

She could not seem to get back to sleep.

She stared into his face again. So pale… he must be feeling cold. She also noticed that he was shivering. Instantly making up her mind, she placed herself next to him on the floor and hugged him.

"What's the matter?"

"N-Nightmare," she lied, knowing he would not accept the true answer.

They closed their eyes in a futile attempt to get back to sleep.

* * *

That dream… Neji couldn't understand why those two made him so afraid. The sun was rising, but his heart continued to thump wildly. He started to shift his body, but suddenly remembered why it felt so warm.

He sighed. She was probably asleep. Perhaps it was best not to wake her.

After all, she needed her sleep. These nightmares… they were harder on her than they were on him.

After a while, he felt her move and decided to wake up then. She was probably awake, so it wouldn't cause too much of a disturbance to her.

He rose. The sun shone on her, as it always had. Smiling, he shook her shoulders to wake her up.

"Hinata-sama."

"Nii-san? Did I fall a-asleep again?"

"It appears so," he told her, the smile threatening to bloom on his lips again. He pressed his lips together in an attempt to stop the smile.

She smiled, as she always did. "Well, I g-guess it's time to g-go. Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

This was a regular line now, one that he was used to waking up to. He nodded.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of it. Sorry, I have to get to studying.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: next update

* * *

The katana danced in her hands. She shut her eyes, following the rhythm of her sword. Her fingers moved easily, able to do whatever she wanted from that position. She could feel her hair flying all around her, falling with a soft smack every time they fell onto her skin. The wind was not very strong, but she could do what she could do. Her heart was racing as she twirled and swam in the air, the katana seeming like an extension of her.

She opened her eyes, giggling at the leaves that had formed a protective shield around her. That might be a problem. For now, she was too happy to care.

After an hour or so(for she could not remember), she stopped her dance and waited for the leaves to fall back onto the ground, smiling at her cousin's exasperated expression.

When had he arrived?

She couldn't quite pinpoint the time. Perhaps it would be prudent to turn on the byakugan when she was using this technique. The leaves had blocked her vision. While it had been used before, it had no name. She decided to call it 'Floating leaves technique'.

Yes, the byakugan…

Perhaps this was why it only ran in the Hyuuga clan.

"Nii-san?"

"Hinata-sama. It's time to take a break," he told her. She noted that his right hand was laden with a basket. It looked heavy. "Have some lunch.

"A picnic?" she asked, not having gotten over the fact that he had found her so easily. This was her spot. How did he find her? The trees rustled and whispered about thiongs no mortal could understand, almost as if the were agreeing with her.

"Yes."

She smiled. Well, she was getting hungry. Although… "What t-time is it?"

"One."

It was no wonder that she was hungry. Gratefully, she accepted the food that he had offered.

"I just finished training with my team, so I-" he rushed to explain.

"I see," she replied, smiling. He noted that the sunlight filtering through the trees and falling onto her hair made her look truly beautiful… almost as if a halo was upon her head. Yes, a beautiful angel descended unto Earth.

"I saw Naruto with Sakura," he told her wishing to make conversation, then immediately chided himself. It was the wrong topic, he knew.

Fortunately, she only laughed. "Is that so?" she asked, dismissing it lightly with her too-beautiful smile. "I thought t-that might happen. Don't l-look so uncomfortable, nii-san… I'm not h-hurt about that," she told him. That smile… he wanted to see it on her face more often. She was the kind of girl that made one want to protect her; to see her smile eternally. Yes, a bewitching beauty, made even more tempting by innocence and compassion.

He blushed and looked away.

"Neji Nii-san?"

"What is it?" he asked, keeping his head down. Perhaps he was fated to love her.

"Arigatou," she continued. "It tastes really good."

He stared into her face and wondered why heaven had allowed her to come down to Earth.

* * *

"I have to tr-train with my team."

"Yes... goodbye"

Hinata smiled. "Thank you."

That was that. Neji willed himself to move before he started blushing even more. Why was she the one to make him feel like this?

* * *

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun…"

They were both walking towards her. Just as well that she had stopped playing with her sword when she did.

"Hinata." Kiba said, blushing. Then, he straightened himself up, asking, " Is that a new weapon?'

It was only then that Hinata realised she was still holding onto it. Not that there was much to worry about- she was quite sure that she already had some mastery of the sword. She decided that she would be able to train with them now.

"Yes," she replied.

"It's not good to use a weapon you haven't tried out before."

"I'll be fine," she replied, noting that Shino was sporting a scowl on his usually calm face.

"Well, let's train."

"Yeah!"

* * *

Kurenai was a little surprised to see the sword. However, she did not complain when Hinata brought it into the training grounds.

"Have you been practicing on it?" she questioned.

"Yes," Hinata murmured.

"I'm not going to scold you, so don't look so worried," Kurenai replied.

Hinata smiled. "I know, it's just a r-rather sensitive t-topic." She disliked hurting those around her, but now that she could control it, perhaps… Perhaps it would be a good weapon for her now. One could never tell. Perhaps it would help her protect those she loved.

"It's… you already seem co-ordinated with it."

"Y-Yes…" Hinata replied nervously. " That's w-why… I want to protect others with this sword. I don't want to be a burden to others… and I don't have t-to be one. Not anymore."

Kurenai smiled. Did this child not see? The sword was already a part of her. There was no need to defend the use of that sword any longer. It was Hinata's, and Hinata had to use it now.

" I understand."

* * *

As Hinata carried the sword into her room, she noticed that her father was home. In fact, he seemed to be waiting for her.

She wondered whether she should greet him, but she was abruptly ut off from her thoughts when he spoke.

"Hinata, I wish to talk to you ab- that sword! Where did you get it?"

Puzzled, Hinata placed it onto the floor in front of her.

No, she did not remember where it came from. After all, she had not taken it- it had come to her. That dream… her cousin's blood. She had not forgotten. A shiver ran through her as she recalled those events.

" How could you carry it? Did it not-? Was it-? It appears we have more than one issue to talk about," he commented at last.

Hinata was surprised, but did not say a word. He had never taken much of an interest in her before.

"Come, my elder daughter."

* * *

A/N: That's it. Hope you enjoyed it.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata sulked on her bed. Yes, it was true that the sword obeyed her and her alone, but she knew it was not her power. Some strange force from deep within her fought up to the surface whenever the sword touched her fingers. She was merely a puppet for it, she knew… and yet…

And yet, if it would protect the ones she loved, she didn't mind being a puppet.

Still, she wondered why her father had quizzed her so many times. It was apparent that he himself could not touch the sword either, but what was the reason for it? Was he not the strongest in the clan?

Surely she was not as strong as he.

She let her fingers trace the katana again. Yes, the beautiful crescent moon that her father had repeatedly questioned her about… it had been there since she touched it, she knew.

He had seen it before, he revealed, but even then… could the shape of the sword change? Perhaps it changed to fit the fingers of its owner. She sighed. Why was it so precious? She hugged it close to her.

The door slid open.

"Neji nii-san." She spoke, as a way of greeting.

"Hinata-sama. Are you not asleep yet?"

" I-I was going to."

He nodded. Well, the bed wasn't hers, but she had begun to think of it as her possession. Still… wouldn't Neji need to sleep well? He should sleep on the bed. After all, though she had claimed it hers, it was his.

"Do you want t-to sleep on the bed?"

There's no need. Good night, Hinata-sama."

"Demo… does it… isn't it uncomfortable on th-the floor?"

" We have to sleep like that during missions anyway. It's fine, Hinata… unless you wish to share the bed?"

Hinata felt her cheeks heat up. " I c-could sleep on the floor," she spoke, voice soft as the whisper of steel on ice. She felt nervous. Why did he say that?

"You could," he agreed, " but I don't want you to. I know you would sleep better there. Good night, Hinata-sama."

"A-Alright, let's share this."

There was a pause. She could feel her heart racing as the silence mocked them both. Then, he spoke again. "There's no need, Hinata. Good night." This new sentence disturbed her.

"It's your bed…" she got down and tugged at his shoulder gently. "C-Come on, Neji nii-san … let's get some proper sleep."

"Fine," he grumbled.

"I should sleep in my own bed tomorrow… Summimaisen... I shouldn't keep troubling you."

" It's fine, Hinata-sama. Go to sleep."

She nodded against his back. The darkness consumed her, and she let herself be taken by it. The pull was too strong to resist.

"Good night," she whispered.

* * *

"I see that he's accomplished everything magnificently."

"Yes, Yuzuki… you've picked the right person."

Neji gritted his teeth angrily but did not reply. It was for Hinata-sama, he knew. Hinata… the person he loved best of all. Even if she was from the main house, he would love her and only her.

"He even took my advice," the white haired girl giggled. " Now, I want you to find something for Mother."

"Mother?" asked Neji and the Hiashi-look-alike simultaneously.

"Yes. Mother requires the following things before everything will be fine again… before I can finally go home. Here are the things needed, Neji-san… and if you do get them, Mother will be very happy…Mother…." Yuzuki murmured, voice melancholic.

"Why would I help you?"

"For Mother. She is the person who gave birth to Yuzuki… he will do it…" she spoke softly.

"Tell me what you need." He finally replied. He wondered if this was wise. Still, there was no choice.

* * *

Shino wondered why Kiba was blushing so hard. It was only a training session. Surely… surely the idiot didn't fancy Hinata or Kurenai-sensei? No, the second thought was too alarming and out of character, even for Kiba. Yet, it was true that one never knew… perhaps it would be better that way.

After all, if he didn't like Kurenai-sensei, he would like Hinata, and Hinata belonged to him. He sighed. Whatever was Hinata thinking about?

"You can go now," Kurenai announced. To Shino's surprise, the colour faded from Kiba's face as he looked up to meet his sensei's eyes. It couldn't be Kurenai-sensei then, he concluded. That left Hinata.

It was no surprise. Hinata was kind-hearted and lovely, so much so that everyone loved her dearly for both her inner and outer beauty.

Now, the angel walked towards him. Yes, the lesson had ended, and she was probably about to go home. He didn't have a chance against Naruto. No matter what she said, she loved him best of all.

"Ano, Shino-kun… " she asked, pushing her index fingers together and apart again. It was like a ritual, he observed, as she shyly looked up to meet his gaze She was gathering uop courage to tell him something. His heart leapt.

Did she… did she reciprocate his feelings?

"Ne?" he asked, forcibly keeping his voice calm.

" Who do you think Kiba likes?"

He couldn't stop the disappointment and showed up on his face. It didn't matter, though, as Hinata had looked away, keeping her eyes fixed on Kiba's retreating form. Perhaps she loved Kiba after all.

It's you, he wanted to say, but the words caught in his throat.

" I don't know," he spoke harshly. She turned to look at him. Seeing jealousy in his eyes, she wanted to tell him she was just curious and a little worried about their friend, but was aware that that would only give him false hope. She wouldn't blame him. She, too, lived on false hopes. She wished her father loved her; wished Hanabi were always smiling to her, proud of her and wished that Neji would never leave her side.

All three were impossible dreams, she reflected. Her father would only appreciate the best, and even then it might not have been love. Hanabi would never smile at her while her father treated them both so differently… and Neji, they would both marry and would never be allowed to see each other again.

"Impossible dreams…" she spoke.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned at her sudden change of tone.

" It's nothing," she lied, using a smile to hide her tears. " I'm worried about Ki-Kiba," she continued. " I think it's due to love th-that he's acting so strangely. Do you kn-know who he loves?"

There, this would not create any false hopes.

"No. It should be someone on our team."

"Yes, but Shino-kun… Kiba never sees Kurenai-sensei and I anymore…" she spoke, leaving him to ponder over her words.

She could only sigh, hoping he got her message.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! If you did, press the purple button and tell me so, alright?


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Updated. It took a while, so appreciate it.

* * *

"_Mother is the one who gave birth to me."_

Neji wondered why those words rang in his head, over and over again. Did Yuzuki truly exist? The woman who gave birth to Yuzuki… did she exist too? Perhaps they were both dreaming a dream…

A nightmare that Hinata-sama and he could both share.

It was something to be cherished.

It was not because he was her protector- it was because he wanted to. He would protect her, even if he had to die, he would keep his Hinata-sama safe. The main house could be destroyed for all he cared. He would be beside Hinata. Taking her somewhere safe. After all, she was the only one he cherished.

"Neji, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. He had to become stronger, so that he could take care of Hinata and make sure that no one ever hurt her again. He didn't want Hinata-sama to face those two alone. Neji wanted to protect her through any means possible.

"I know! Neji is trying to become more youthful by training harder!"

Tenten immediately returned her attention to Neji when she heard the word 'youthful' fall from her green-clad teammate's mouth. The one in white was looking so very depressed.

"Lee, why does Neji look so worried, then? No, it is not youthfulness that he is after. Lee, we should help him," she murmured.

"Of course we should!"

Tenten sighed. Well, her teammates were a little dense. She should know. She tried confessing to them both before, but neither one had actually understood. If they had, they didn't seem affected by it at all. She didn't think that was possible. Instead, she opted to think that they were both a little dense. She smiled at Lee. He only meant well, she knew. It wasn't that he was being insincere.

If it were anyone else, that would be what she thought, but this was Lee. He only spoke what he meant.

"Neji…"

"Help me," she heard her teammate whisper, " I cannot defeat them on my own."

As if these words held some strange magic, Neji managed to force chakra out when there should have been none. She wanted to tell him to stop; wanted to tell him that he was over-exhausting himself, but the look on his face stopped her short. It was that look- the look on people's faces when they had someone to protect.

She had seen it so many times. Whenever she got injured, that would be the face they made. And Naruto. It was visible on his face. He wanted to protect both his teammates. He wanted to bring Sasuke back.

There was no going around it. In this state, no matter what, no one would be able to convince Neji to stop.

The sun set. The colours were brilliant, Tenten saw. As her attention returned to Neji, she realised that he had stoped.

"Where are you going?"

"Hinata-sama's training should end now."

Since when had they become so close? Was she the one Neji wanted to protect? Despite his exhaustion, he managed to move as he usually did. It was as if he had been on their normal training regime.

"You want to protect her," Tenten commented. The words had flown out of her mouth.

"Yes."

* * *

"Hinata-sama? Are you done?"

To her teammates surprise, she put down her sword.

She had been training all day. Sweat fell, tracing her face. She hadn't eaten, claiming that she was not hungry. They thought that she would tire herself out while training. That was why they had been very worried, particularly Shino.

In one fluid motion, Neji picked up the sword and its mistress.

Hinata blushed. "Neji nii-san?"

Shino forced down his anger. He wanted to kill Neji for that, but he understood that Hinata was too tired. If neji carried her, it would be possible for her to rest for a little while.

"You're tired," she murmured. "P-Put me down."

"No. You're tired too."

"Yes, but Neji nii-san needs to r-rest…"

"I am supposed to protect you."

She wanted to argue with him; tell him his logic was flawed. Hadn't he hated the main house? This wasn't his fate. If she became head of the main house, she would forbid anyone to be branded with that mark again. Yet, she was tired, so she let him carry her. It was selfish of her, she knew, especially since his training had just ended. He was probably very tired.

She kissed his forehead.

Her cousin blushed. "Hinata…"

"Th-that's my thank y-you," she stammered.

He smiled. Why did she always make him feel like this? There was no need to thank him, and he had said as much. However, he did tell her that if she had to thank him, he would rather she always did it like this.

Again, Hinata blushed.

* * *

Hiashi made no comment when Neji placed Hinata on the floor of the Hyuuga compounds gently. He looked a little surprised only when he realised that his daughter was asleep, but even then, he kept his silence.

"I suppose she's improving," he spoke finally.

Neji nodded, unwilling to say anything. He did not want to break the magic of Hinata's slumber.

Silently, he tread to her room to place the sword in front of the door before returning to his to place the kunais he had brought with him back into the room. Then, he returned to Hinata's side, making as little noise as he could.

To his surprise, Hinata woke as soon as he returned.

" You should have had a longer rest, Hinata-sama," he spoke, his voice neutral. She only nodded tiredly.

They both sat at the table and ate.

* * *

Shino wondered about the relationship between Hinata and Neji. Were they just cousins and nothing more? Or was Neji finally carrying out his role to protect her? The way he carried her away… Shino couldn't help wondering if Neji loved Hinata in that manner… just a little.

He sighed. No, he was probably being paranoid again.

If he did have Hinata to himself, he wouldn't make the same mistake Naruto did. Giving up that angel for a mere mortal was foolish. Naruto probably regretted his choise that very moment.

He smiled as he thought of Hinata. Such a kind, caring girl. He wouldn't be surprised if Kiba really did love her.

"Yes, but Shino-kun… Kiba never sees Kurenai-sensei and I anymore…"

Shino wondered what Hinata meant.

* * *

A?N: There you have it!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Don't even ask.

Disclaimer: I haven't done this in chapters, but I don't own it.

* * *

One by one, the spotlights brightened up the empty room.

"Neji…" the voice was childish yet serious, lending a mature tone to the voice. Neji turned to see Yuzuki sitting on a couch comfortably, a small smile on her face. Her eyes were carefully blank. He couldn't tell anything from those emotionless eyes. Neji thought about his love, the girl who looked so much like Yuzuki.

"Your mother… who is she?"

Yuzuki tilted her head as if she did not understand. "Neji doesn't know? Hinata is mother. He might have protected me and raised me, but Hinata is the one who gave birth to me."

Neji stared, eyes wide. "Hinata-sama is your mother?"

"Hai. I was born from Hinata's heart."

Everything made a little more sense now, Neji reflected, but some things made even less sense. How could Yuzuki be born from the heart? What did it mean? Was Yuzuki real? These questions flooded his mind again.

"Where are we?"

"We are in mother… I don't know." The girl shivered. ". The bad man imprisoned me here long ago, when I tried to appear… and I… I lend my power to mother when she needs it."

"The sword belongs to you?"

Yuzuki nodded. "I did not mean for it to hurt Neji. I saw mother's memories. I thought that you were a bad man too."

"Why did you hurt Hinata-sama?"

" Yuzuki needed to wake up. Mother was dying…"

Neji decided not to ask any more. Indeed, at the time he found her, she had been infected with poison, but now it had miraculously disappeared. Perhaps that was why Yuzuki had come about.

"If Neji finds the items Mother needs, Neji will free me and Yuzuki can go home."

"Home?"

"Home. To Mother's heart…"

"I'm trying to get everything, but I don't know who sealed you in here, so I can't lift the seal."

Memories flooded through him and he suddenly knew exactly how to unlock the girl. She was, in a way, also Hinata. She was born when Hinata felt lonely, desperate and powerless. She was born a long time ago; born to take away some of Hinata's pain. Then Hiashi had sealed her away, convinced that Yuzuki would hurt his heir. Yuzuki wanted to return to Hinata's heart; nothing more.

This would explain why Hinata-sama always asked Yuzuki to come home when she dreamt.

Hinata was dreaming of a time when she still had her memories. The lost memories resided in Yuzuki.

Neji knew, without a doubt, that he had to return Yuzuki back to Hinata's heart. Then only would Hinata be happy. Then only would Hinata be able to control her own power. Her weakness was only due to the loss of her memories and her power.

He would give Hinata-sama a surprise.

Perhaps then she would keep on smiling.

* * *

Neji shifted a little as he woke up. The heat by his side was very pleasant, so he took extra care not to wake her up as he settled by her side again. Beautiful Hinata was most beautiful when she was asleep, so he turned to watch her face.

The sunlight filtered through the window and shone on her face. She looked like a goddess of some sort, the sun her halo. The peacefulness on her face made him smile.

He committed that face to memory as he lay down slowly.

Yes, the power was Hinata's own.

He smiled.

Hinata would be so happy.

* * *

Naruto thought about Sakura constantly. He couldn't understand why he hurt Hinata, even though he knew she loved him. He cherished Hinata dearly, but he didn't think he loved her in that way.

"Naruto? What are you thinking about?"

"Sakura, will you go on a date with me?"

Sakura looked incensed. "Aren't you dating Hinata? Of all questions!"

"We broke up…" he offered, as his teammate stormed away. He ran after her, repeating what he just said.

"Oh… isn't it too early?"

" She broke up with me because she knew I loved you and not her. So, I thought… Besides, she doesn't care!"

Sakura sighed. "Are you sure? She liked you since your genin days. She couldn't be totally unaffected by this."

Naruto pointed to Hinata, who was behind Sakura. On her face was the brightest smile the two had ever seen as she signaled for him to go for it. Till, Sakura looked apprehensive.

"Just once. You won't regret it!

"I… alright…" she told him, looking away.

"Great! I'll meet you at eight!" With that, he dashed to the ramen bar to grab some food.

Sakura sighed. Naruto would never change.

Perhaps that was a good thing. After all, they all needed some stability in their lives.

* * *

Neji stared at his cousin again. He didn't mean to- his eyes just wandered over to her by some strange force.

Hinata's smile sent him to the heavens and back down again, for her knew how much he had hurt her. Forgiveness was what it was, but Neji would never let himself forget the consequences of his actions.

Hinata's strength was visible to her teammates and herself. He knew she was happy, even if the strength did not truly belong to her. No, he had to help her, No matter how much he despised Yuzuki for hurting Hinata, he had done the very same thing. Besides, Yuzuki did that for a good cause while he was only doing it for his own selfish reasons. He would do it.

He would do anything for Hinata.

He didn't know when he had stopped thinking of her as 'Hinata-sama', but it was harder and harder to remind himself to add the suffix behind her name. Hinata was the person he had to protect.

As the sun set, he prepared to pick her up.

He would soon have to perform those rites, and he had to do it before Hiashi realised that he, Neji, had cut of a lock of hair from the leader of the Main House. It was one of the necessary ingredients.

He was the only one who could do it.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is… informative.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Enjoy this!

* * *

"Do you understand, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata nodded. Yuzuki was… her daughter. She supposed that she always knew. If her memories were suppressed, then they should return when Yuzuki returned to her heart. A curious sense of fear overwhelmed her.

"Wh-What will happen to Yuzuki?"

"Nothing. Yuzuki will return to your heart," he replied softly as he hugged her.

She nodded. He had already assured her that no harm would come to her. She knew that he meant it. Something still bothered her- something she didn't understand. Fear gripped her heart but she smiled bravely and asked him when he would perform the jutsu to release the seal.

"Right now."

"Nii-san… if I g-go out of control again… please kill me."

His eyes widened with shock. Heb did not understand why she said that, and it was apparent on his face, but he shook his head. "You're too precious to me, Hinata-sama. I would rather die."

"Nii-san… th-this is not a laughing matter. Promise me."

He looked away and promised her that he would do as she asked, though he did not mean to hurt her ever again.

"I promise you, Hinata-sama. Now, sit down so we can begin."

She complied with his request. Still, she could not banish the terrible vision of herself killing him. He did not move to protect himself even as she delivered the final blow. He was still smiling…

"Hinata-sama?"

She shook herself out of her reverie. No, she would not let that happen.

"I don't want to…"

"Don't worry, Hinata-sama. Nothing will happen to you or Yuzuki," he spoke calmly.

"What about you?"

He smiled then. "I'll protect myself. I promised you, didn't I?" he asked. His smile looked so faint, as if it might disappear at any given time. She nodded quietly, staring at her cousin.

She needed him.

"I-If you die and I don't see you… then… I will die too. Hence, you must protect yourself." She told him, casting her eyes downwards.

A blush spread across his cheeks as he started performing the handsigns.

* * *

Hinata found herself lulled to sleep. Then she was suddenly awake, facing Yuzuki. She smiled brightly. It was almost as if she had waited forever for this day to pass. She leaned out and placed a hand on the barrier separating them.

"I love him," she spoke softly. She did not want to say his name- was it not obvious enough?

"I know."

"I love you, too," she continued.

"I know, Mother," the other girl replied.

The barrier shimmered brightly. "It's time to come home, Yuzuki. Come home to me."

"Will you promise?"

"Yes, I'll never forget you. Come home."

Yuzuki smiled. Then, the barrier disappeared and Yuzuki dived into her heart again. This time, Hinata knew Yuzuki would be back. Perhaps Yuzuki would become their daughter, she mused happily.

* * *

A sudden bright light disturbed her.

"Hinata-sama?"

When she opened her eyes, she saw that Neji was covered in cuts and gashes again. At the very least, it wasn't even half as bad as the first time.. Neji gripped her sword and blood was falling from his hand. He looked very tired.

To her surprise, the fear was gone.

She held his hand as they walked back. On his face, the blush stayed.

"I… do you like me, Hinata-sama?"

She nodded, giggling.

Perhaps the road ahead would be harsh- no, she knew it would be difficult, but it wouldn't matter because she knew that he would be standing right beside her. She turned to him and smiled again.

Shino would get over it. Did he not see how much Kiba liked him?

A star fell from the sky.

Was it that late already?

"Make a wish," he told her.

She stared at the sky in awe as the stars put on their very best display. Then, she shook her head as she leaned on him. "You do it. It's unfair to ask the stars for anything, especially as I've got too much already," she commented. Her eyes sparkled, and it was every bit as beautiful as the stars, he knew.

He smiled. "Your stutter's gone," he remarked.

She blushed. "Th-That…"

"Be confident, Hinata-sama… and… I don't have anything to wish for. I have everything I want right here beside me."

"Everything?" she asked, a faint blush across her cheeks as she pushed her fingers together.

"Everything," he agreed.

"Demo, there's nothing here."

"You are," he spoke, before leaning down to claim a kiss from her lips.

The curse mark didn't seem to matter to him as bliss overcame him. She was so beautiful… she would always be.

Somehow, he knew that he would always be that happy.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of it. Enjoy!

There is another(much darker) ending. PM/review if you would liketo see it. That one does not have a happy ending.

By the way, I'm thinking of doing a sequel to show how their relationship progresses in a span of two years. What do you think?


End file.
